<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in which Gabriel hired someone to bodyguard Adrien at school by RollyBroly_HolyMoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869729">in which Gabriel hired someone to bodyguard Adrien at school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyBroly_HolyMoly/pseuds/RollyBroly_HolyMoly'>RollyBroly_HolyMoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Broly has a Saiyan stomach, Broly hates lila, Broly is Adrien's bodyguard, F/M, Kinda, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, My First Work, brotherly broly, but its very rare and unknown, chi exists, chloe might get redeemed, he has also adopted mari as his sister, he still a silent giant, in other words he loves food, most people do, she doesn't know, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyBroly_HolyMoly/pseuds/RollyBroly_HolyMoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, Gabriel hired Broly to protect Adrien at school, Broly is capable of fighting akuma's  without a miraculous, and Lila runs into a wall with her lies. still mainly from Marinette's p.o.v around the events. Broly is Ooc and a lot weaker then in Dragon Ball, but still overpowered compared to the majority of characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Cesaire/Broly's foot, Lila Rossi/Broly's fist, food/Broly's stomach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is set with the class all being around 16 instead 14</p><p> </p><p>Prologue....</p><p> </p><p>\\\the interview\\\</p><p> </p><p>Gabriele watched the teenage who was even bigger then the gorilla, covered in rippling muscles and scars were visible on every part of his body that could be seen, the most prominent of which was a large X shaped scar just under his right eye. The teen was completely silent he entered the room for the interview he was about to have with Gabriele.</p><p>Gabriele started as soon as the teen was seated "So, Mr. Broly, is it?" he paused, receiving a silent nod from the teen before continuing "as you may have heard, my son Adrien has started attending a public school recently. At first I was fine with this arrangement, but with the increase of akuma victims, especially considering the amount of those that are his classmates, I now have concerns for his safety at school and need someone who is both capable enough to protect my son in the event of an akuma attack, and the same age as him so that they can attend school with him so that they can protect him during school hours." Gabriele received a nod of acknowledgement from the now named Broly.</p><p>"You have extensive reports on being in fights both in and out of school hours, with those older and more trained then you, and  according to these reports, have never once lost, even when unarmed against a group of ten who were all armed with weapons including knives to metal pipes, you were the only only not hospitalized, correct?" he questioned the giant teen, with a approving glint in his eye. "Yes Sir" came the quiet, rumbling voice of the green haired giant.</p><p>"And what was it exactly that caused these fights Mr. Broly?" Gabriele questioned the teen across from him. "They were bullying others, so I stopped them." "Hmm, very good. Can I trust you with this job Mr. Broly" " Yes Mr. Agreste" came the rumbling reply.</p><p>"It is to my understanding that you are an orphan, correct Mr. Broly?" all he received to the question was a nod from the now scowling teen. " very well then, I will provide you With a permanent residence within walking distance to college Francoise Dupont alongside a regular salary for you to protect Adrien from any dangers during school hours without his knowledge and report to me at the end of the school week every week. Are these terms acceptable to you Mr. Broly?" for the first time, Gabriele saw the shadow of a smile on the teens face as he answered  "Yes, they are."</p><p>And thus, the orphan was quickly moved into an apartment conveniently close to both his new school and a bakery from which he could buy good food to fuel his incredibly high energy usage from working out and practicing his chi. While Gabriele had gotten an incredibly competent fighter to protect his son from any dangers that occurred at his school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the green haired giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Broly's first day of school and he sees  his charge being harassed by someone with sausages for hair the sweet bakery girl picked on, a couple break up and fights an akuma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>The Giant with green hair.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm late, I am was so so so late' Marinette thought as she rushed towards her school, and it wasn't even her fault today!</p><p>She was only late today because her parents had sent her to give the guy who had moved into an apartment nearby his order of 80 croissants! like who even needs that much food?! And then she saw him after he opened the door and quickly realized why.</p><p> </p><p>//flashback//</p><p> </p><p>the guy was shirtless and made of pure rippling muscle that seemed to burst with strength, covered with scars on his chest, arms and even a large one just under his right eye, his body and green hair were slick from sweat, obviously having been working out before she arrived, and the guy was even bigger then her papa! of course he would need plenty of food to fuel his giant bod-</p><p>"hello miss" a deep rumbling voice interrupted Marinette's thoughts, causing her to blush a deep red before embarrassedly stuttering out that she had an order for a mister Broly which he confirmed was him before paying for his croissants and taking them into the apartment. with one fucking hand!!!. It was after five minutes that Marinette finally got over her shock and realized she needed to get home change her clothes before going to school. why did she need to change her clothes? Lila of course, Marinette had run into her on the way to the apartment, after which Lila 'accidently' spelt coffee all over her new hand made dress before walking away swishing her ugly sausage hair.</p><p> </p><p>//flashback over// </p><p> </p><p>"ugh, I really hate that bitch" Marinette muttered running up the step of the school so as to not be late.</p><p>As Marinette walked into class, everyone seemed to ignore her, like normal, Adrien trying to wave to her, before he was attacked by a clingy she demon, in an act of sexual harassment that went widely ignored by almost everyone in the room, something at which Marinette seethed in rage, she didn't really hang out with anyone anymore, except Adrien, who upon realizing that Lila's lies had escalated into bullying, quickly dropped the whole high-road idea and instead had started a new 'burn the bitch' plan, that Marinette shot down just as quick because by then, it was too late too stop her lies.</p><p>Luckily for her though, Max had, with the help of markov realized that, no, actually, a paper napkin will not slice an eye out, especially seeing as he wore glasses, but even so, all Max could do was distance himself from that group, as they were too far gone, sucked into Lila's lies, instead he spent his time with Marinette, and when he wasn't in the clutches of a lying wench, Adrien.</p><p>Marinette, lost in her thoughts didn't notice the leg sticking out from in front of her on her way to the back of the room where she now had to sit, due to the classes majority vote that was made without her, of course, and tripped over it, straight into what felt like a wall</p><p>'strange there isn't normally a wall here' she thought to herself looking up to see that the 'wall' that stopped her fall, was none other then Broly, the guy bigger then her papa who she made a delivery to this morning, but why was he in her school unless- "Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student today," miss Bustier's voice drifted through the air "Mr. Broly, please treat him well" she said pointing at Broly. well shit, he's her age and is already built like a mountain.</p><p>Marinette quickly moved to the back of the class followed by Broly as the only available seat was next to her, once seated she tried to start a conversation "soooo... Broly, uh, what's your last name?, if you don't mind me asking that is, I mean of course you don't have to answe-" her rambling was cut short by his response "don't have one." well, that's rare Marinette mumbled quietly before trying again due to his refusal to elaborate further "so, uh, do you have any hobbies Broly?, I personally like designing clothes and sewing an-" she was once again cut off by his simple answer of "training". " you don't like talking much do you?" her last question was met with a look from Broly that pretty much answered her question with a resounding 'no'.</p><p> </p><p>Skippy the time skipping kangaroo</p><p> </p><p>the classes had passed quickly after the attempted conversation with the silent giant that was Broly, and now Marinette had entered the cafeteria for lunch, only to stumble into a fight between Ivan and Myleene.</p><p>"how could you Ivan, Lila told me all about how she saw you getting cozy with that slut Marinette-" " I would never fucking cheated on you Myleene, Lila is lying to you, and you know Marinette, she would never do that to-" "oh please, all the girls know what a slut she is Ivan, Lila told us how she saw her-"</p><p>"has anyone outside the sausage haired bimbo seen her do anything?" came Broly's deep voice, stopping all conversation around us, "well?" he questioned, "well no, but she wouldn't-" "lie?" he cut Myleene off, again, "people lie all the time." "b-but"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry *hic* I-I just wanted to warn people about Mari hanging around creepy older guys *sob* *sob*" this time it was miss sausage haired bimbo herself -while clutching onto poor Adrien how almost looked constipated with how uncomfortable he was at the wenches touch-, who cut Myleene off, "its ok girl, he's just a muscle bound bully who doesn't know what he's talking about" came comfort from the leader of the gullible idiots squad herself... otherwise known as Alya "B-but Alya w-what if she is just tricking him, or worse he's using her for sexual favors, *hic* *hic*"</p><p>"you are absolutely disgusting Lila, accusing someone who you just met of such things without any evidence, and you too Alya, for believing it, without checking any damn sources." came the scathing words of Marinette to their conversation. "Shut up Marinette you slut, you cant talk about Lila like that just because you're jealous of her and Adrien, and for your information I don't need to check sources because Lila doesn't lie god damn it" at this point, Broly could easily see that Nino was clearly backing away from Alya, not wanting to be associated with her, and her mad ravings.</p><p>"Alya babe, maybe we should fact check-" "Fact check what Nino! has the slut been sucking you off to turn you against us or are you just a dumb dolt!" Nino's face was ashen slowly opening his mouth to release the bomb that his next words were, "You aren't the girl I fell in love with Alya, we are through." he said the words quietly, but in the silent room they were like an explosion in the ears of those listening in. "what do you mea-" Alya was cut off by a scream that tore through the room</p><p> </p><p>"AKUMA" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Broly's P.O.V of the day </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the interview Broly had settled in at his new house, then he had decided to walk to the nearby bakery, owned by a lovely couple and their daughter, where he met Sabine Chen at the counter, the lovely woman was polite as he asked to try a croissant, she allowed him to have one for free as he was new in town and a possible permanent customer, if he liked the food enough. </p><p>upon finishing the croissant Broly was thoroughly enthralled with the taste of these delicacies and immediately ordered as many as he could with his current funds, which would have normally would have been around seventy-six, but Sabine, the wonderful food goddess she was, rounded the amount up to eighty, receiving one of his rare heartfelt smiles in return, after all, his chi training consumed a considerable amount of energy which meant he needed to eat ten times the normal amount of a person his size, which, was obviously a lot.</p><p> </p><p>time skipperonie pizza</p><p> </p><p>Broly had woken at dawn as he did every day and immediately began his chi training, which his late father had taught him before his untimely death at the hands of someone he saw as a friend. Broly had been training for a few hours when he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. opening the door he was met with a petite girl with bluebell eyes and dark hair with blue tints, covered in what looked like coffee and carrying a stack of croissants, stacked higher then she was tall, and staring at him with eyes full of shock, ah right, he was shirtless... and sweaty... he decided to break the awkward silence, "hello miss" he said, breaking her from her shocked reverie, after which she awkwardly went through his order eighty croissants, obviously incredulous at the ordered amount. He quickly paid before taking the food of gods carefully with one hand saying goodbye and walking inside, closing the door with his free hand, already starting to salivate at the thought of eating the delicacies, as he swore in his heart to protect such food and its makers at all costs.</p><p>thirty croissants, he had already eaten that much, they were beautiful, but now he had to get to the school, he needed the money from being a bodyguard, so that he could buy more of this delicious food of course. he had showered after the awkward encounter at his door, and had finished getting dressed just now, all that was left was to get to the school, so using his chi, he ran from rooftops in order to be early enough to beat all the other students in his new class.</p><p> </p><p>time skip to classy classes</p><p> </p><p> Broly could only cringe at the she demon clinging to his charge, clearly sexually harassing him, not that anyone else seemed to notice, instead going on about how 'cute' they would be as a couple, he honestly wanted to vomit. suddenly the door had slammed open with a cry of "I'm late!", directing his attention to the offending noise, he saw to croissant delivering angel panting, having obviously run to school, after changing out of the coffee soaked clothes he had seen her in earlier.</p><p>Broly saw the leg stuck out to trip Bluebell, as he had started calling her in his head, coming from little miss 'I'm so awesome' herself, so he, having noticed her actual friendliness to his charge, plus the fact that she delivered delicious croissants, decided to catch her, infusing his legs with chi, he was in front of her in a blink catching her, luckily no one had noticed his movement from the back of the room to the middle of the walkway, that would be hard to explain.</p><p>the teacher that untimely moment to walk in and introduce him to the class, they, of course, were shocked at having not noticed him, especially considering his size, something he was actually aware of. Bluebell led him to the only free seat, which was funnily enough the one he had already been occupying. Broly paid attention to the roll call, so that he could quickly learn the names of the people he would be around constantly, learning that 'Bluebell's' name was actually Marinette, though he would still be calling her bluebell in his head, she was kind of like a sister he had never had, asking so many questions that he quickly realized why people thought sibling were annoying, not that he actually minded, he just stopped her questioning because they were in class and she needed to pay attention.</p><p> </p><p>time skip to the time of glorious food</p><p> </p><p>Broly was enjoying a hearty meal of, whatever this was, it looked sloppy?, but whatever, it was edible and free, so he ate it anyway at least until he heard shouting coming from the Myleene girl and the big guy Ivan, though he ignored it until he heard the Myleene girl insulting his -in his mind- little sister figure bluebell.</p><p>she was going down.</p><p>he made his way over to the couple before hearing that it was the sausage haired viper claiming that his bluebell had been involved in some... unsavory acts, so of course he called out that viper, receiving crocodile tears and mad ravings in return for his simple question, it also looks like he was the retreating and downtrodden figure of Ivan, which was... surprising considering the guys size. as he tuned back in he noticed bluebell was defending him from the words of miss, 'yes of course I'm an actual reporter and totally not a tabloid' Alya. he was so proud of her, ripping into the Alya girl with glorious fury soaking her words. of course the bitch shot back more scathing words.</p><p>Broly was considering if he could plead manslaughter if he ripped her head from her shoulders... probably not, though it would be worth it, his murderous thoughts were cut off from hearing the Nino dude, who he had seen backing away from the tabloid earlier, break things off with her. Good for him, she is a royal bitch anyway. of course she tried yelling, again, before getting interrupted by a resounding screech</p><p> </p><p>"AKUMA"</p><p> </p><p>Well, it looks like its time for him to do his job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>author note,</p><p>that's all for today, next up is the fight between Broly and an akuma, feel free to leave comments with suggestions, also, Lila will get exposed, I'm just not putting the tag in until I've written the chapter where it happens so that i can update any other necessary tags until next time RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Broly's bedrock beatdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Broly shows how good he is at his job. He tells the two hero's what chi is. Ladybug is confusion, so much confused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two:</p><p>Broly's Bedrock Beatdown.</p><p> </p><p>"AKUMA" </p><p> </p><p>Marinette was gone as soon as she heard the cry, offering the feeble excuse of 'i have to water my croissants' while rushing from the room.</p><p>Quickly finding an empty room, marinette entered with Tiki quickly leaving her purse, nodding gently to Marinette in greeting. "Tikki Spots" Marinette called out, going into her magical girl transformation.</p><p>The now transformed ladybug swiftly contacted Chat Noir, warning him of the Akuma and of her location so that he could arrive in a timely manner. </p><p>Ladybug leapt from the window before circling back to the cafeteria using her yoyo, crashing into a dark leather clad blonde at the apex of her swing.</p><p>"Ow", "well m'lady, what pawsitively clawful timing on our leaps, huh" came the awful (kinda funny) puns from her silly kitten.</p><p>"Shut it Chat, we have an Akuma to take care of In the school's cafeteria, got it?", She was being harsh, but she was also so tired of seeing him get hurt from not taking things seriously enough.</p><p>She hated seeing her kitten hurt.</p><p>"Right m'lady, sorry." Came the somewhat dejected reply from chat noir. "Let's get to that window there and see what we're up against then, hey kitty?" She pointed to a window just below the roof that was connected to the cafeteria "Mm, let's"</p><p>They both leapt to the window, this time, not crashing into each other, and gazed through the window onto a shocking scene. </p><p>Stoneheart was back, though ladybug wasn't surprised after Ivan's breakup with Myleene over Lila's lies.</p><p>"that fucking bitch" ladybug muttered under her breath, " what was that Bugaboo?" Chat, having heard her mumbling questioned. "Ah, nothing Chat, just thinking" </p><p>What did surprise Ladybug however, was that the new guy Broly was fighting stoneheart alone, and he was winning.</p><p>She was speechless as she watched a scene where Broly literally just slid between stoneheart's legs before kicking the back of stoneheart's knees in forcing him to fall to them, and from there, he roundhouse kicked the head of stoneheart, -which was now level in height with his own head- further knocking the stone giant from his knees and onto his face.</p><p>From there, Broly put stoneheart into a headlock with his arms that looked like they were forged from bronze.</p><p>He put a fucking Akuma into a headlock.</p><p>Why is her class so crazy?</p><p>"Hey, ladybug" came the voice of Broly, snapping her from her thoughts, alerting her of the fact that 'oh yeah, there's an Akuma'.</p><p>Rushing into action, ladybug leapt down and took a necklace from the struggling Akuma's neck,- how Broly held the strength based Akuma, she had no clue - and quickly crushed the akumatized object and de-evilising the released butterfly.</p><p>Ladybug's next thing to do was, for the first time ever, to cast a lucky charm AFTER the battle was done, so that she could cast her miraculous cure with her signature shout of 'miraculous Ladybug'.</p><p>Now that the Akuma was dealt with, she turned to Broly ready to reprimand him for rushing into a fight with. A. Fucking. Akuma. But he beat her to the punchline</p><p>"You need training" by fucking telling her that she needs to learn to fight, though, to be fair, he did take down an Akuma. Alone. And without a magic suit.</p><p>"Oh and what training would you suggest sir beefcake" the snarky reply came from chats mouth before she could stop him, but still, the question did stand, what did he think they needed to train?</p><p>"You need to train your chi of course, and to learn more fighting techniques would be helpful, after all you both rely way to much on weaponry." Came his easy reply. "And what is my chi exactly?" She asked incredulously. As Broly opened his mouth to reply, they were cut off by a beeping, "shit we have to go soon" chat reminded her oh so helpfully. </p><p>"Chi is an internal energy that can be used to make yourself stronger and faster, basically. Broly interrupted her inner musings with that tidbit of information.</p><p>Before she could ask for a more in depth description of chi though, she was cut of by the second set of beeps and had to leave the scene. 'i'll have to ask muster Fu about this chi stuff later' she thought as she de-transformed in the empty classroom she had been in earlier, making her way back to the cafeteria with a lot on her mind, that she could actually mill over now that the Akuma attack was over.</p><p> </p><p>//Broly's fight//</p><p> </p><p>Broly hadn't expected for a rock giant to enter the room, especially not with the whispered comment from the now pale Myleene that confirmed the Giant's identity as Ivan, the guy who left the cafeteria not ten minutes earlier.</p><p>Now if the Akuma left his charge and himself alone he wouldn't have cared what it did, but the of course the Akuma couldn't play nice and clearly stated his targets.</p><p>"LILA ROSSI, YOU HAVE TAKEN SOMEONE I LOVE FROM ME SO NOW I WILL TAKE SOMEONE FROM YOU, WHERE IS ADRIAN AGRESTE!?"</p><p>Of fucking course he was going after Adrian, the guy didn't even like Lila and was getting targeted because of her.</p><p>Stoneheart, as Broly learned his name was from y'know, the screams, had already seen Adrian and was charging the blonde, so Broly decided it was probably time to do his job, intercepting the giant partway through it's charge with a devesating kick, Sparta style, that forced the giant to stumble backwards.</p><p>"Get out of here blonde, he wants you." "B-but" "no buts Adrien, I've got him, go" the pretty boy nodded and ran to the nearest exit.</p><p>Now that his charge was gone Broly could fight the stoneheart without worries, have already seen Bluebell leave earlier in the opposite direction to what Adrian was now leaving in.</p><p>The giant was of course not happy, swinging wildly at Broly with powerful but untrained hits, all of which were dodged before Broly retaliated with an uppercut that sent the mountain-man reeling backwards, which Broly took advantage of, Charging the Akuma with his legs vigorously using chi to power up, leaping into a drop-kick which sent cracks through stoneheart's body and sending him crashing to the ground.</p><p>Broly approaches the now still Akuma, watching for any movement while reaching for the locket around the monsters neck, not noticing the arm that had raised to backhand him across the room untill it was too late too dodge, so he blocked with an arm reinforced with chi, which protected him from any major damage, though he was now on the other side of the room with a dislocated shoulder, and a probably fractured arm.</p><p>Grinning silently, Broly moved his shoulder back into its socket with a sickening pop, that had anyone left in the room either wincing or cringing.</p><p>Once his shoulder was back in place, Broly charged again, this time sliding between the legs of the stone giant, before kicking the back of said Giant's knees with enough force to put a large dent in steel plating, or in this case, force an Akuma to its knees.</p><p>Kicking the giant while it was down, literally, with a roundhouse, Broly had further forced the Akuma from their knees and onto their face.</p><p>From there the fight was over, Broly held the Akuma in a headlock until the heroes arrived, - at which he wished at least one hand was free to face palm, a domino does literally nothing to hide your face, and they didn't even bother to change their hairstyles...- to cleanse the Akuma, upon which, he suggested that they start training, he had seen the videos, they were amateurs at fighting. They had stayed to question him on what chi is and the type of training he thought they needed until they had to leave</p><p>Ladybug had just left when Broly finally noticed the cameras an phones pointed at him from the shocked teens in the room, leaving him gaping at the sudden attention.</p><p>His phone luckily rang, giving him a reason to ignore all of the people around him, -as well as the fact that he now has to protect the heroes, cause he figured out there identities- of course he answered, not checking who was calling before he picked up.</p><p>"Mr Broly" Gabriel Agreste's cold voice rang from the phone into his ear.</p><p>"Yes sir?" Broly asked with a questioning tone of voice.</p><p>"It has come to my attention that you have fought and beat an Akuma, that was targeting my son, going above and beyond the job I gave you of protecting Adrian, and as such, I am giving you a raise in return for your continued protection of my son."</p><p>"Thank you sir" Broly knew that pleasing Gabriel was an extremely difficult task, so he naturally stood a little straighter out of pride.</p><p>"Mm good day Mr Broly. Make sure you don't fail me later." </p><p>Hanging up the phone after the cold conversation, Broly turned to face an onslaught of questions, thankfully being saved by the Bell and rushing to the class so that he could get away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Well, there's another chapter up, I am tired now, but it was worth it in my eyes, RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out.</p><p> </p><p>Edited</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Master Fu is a Turtle Hermit who knows chi...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of a smaller chapter that will be focused on marinette after Broly's fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 3</p><p>Master Fu is a Turtle Hermit who knows chi...</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was broken, still trying to think of how the fuck the guy beside her at the back of the class managed to beat an akuma, like, what the fuck, that thing had super strength, and he still beat it!? <br/>Marinette's intense thoughts were broken by Broly tapping her shoulder, telling her that class was over.<br/>The giant guy handed her something before getting up and leaving, glancing down, Marinette saw that he had given her his notes on all the lessons they had had that day.<br/>Thank fuck. She had completely forgotten and would have had to stay up all night to get all these notes herself...</p><p>Time skip to the bakery</p><p>Marinette walked through the door of the bakery, greeting her Maman and papa as she passed them, before catching sight of Broly, seated at the back of the bakery, with a massive pile of food in front of him. "Hey papa, didn't I deliver him, like eighty croissants this morning??" She questioned, seeing as how within Broly's food pile, she could see at least twelve croissants. <br/>"Yes, he did, and apparently, there is already only twenty left out of the eighty, so he has ordered another one hundred for the day after tomorrow, don't worry though, I'll be able to deliver them this time sweetheart." Tom planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, ushering her upstairs.</p><p>Time skips and chips</p><p>Marinette was enjoying the dinner her Maman had made, sitting at the table with her parents with the TV humming quietly in the background. She had told them about the akuma today, and how Lila had caused it. After the whole expulsion incident, they really didn't like Lila, or the school, who had expelled their daughter without any evidence. <br/>They didn't quite believe that Broly, her new classmate, and the lovely teen who wanted to eat all of their croissants, could fight an akuma, though. Well not until the news came on...</p><p>Cut to the TV</p><p>"Don't be bemused, it's just the news, with Nadja Chamakh, today's story is about the latest akuma attack, and how the akuma 'stoneheart' was taken down by a teenage boy attending the school college Francoise Dupont, where the attack occurred took down the akuma himself. Viewer discretion is advised on the footage about to be shown."<br/>The image of Nadja and the studio was replaced with a grainy film taken from a phone, with multiple people visible and at times blocking the view of the camera. <br/>The video started just as stoneheart had charged at Adrian, only to be intercepted by Broly. The video continued following the fight that then started, with an audible gasp from the person filming when Broly popped his shoulder back into place. The film only stopped once ladybug had arrived and cleansed the akuma, not including the conversation she had with him.<br/>The view was cut back to Nadja "according to our sources, the teen fighting stoneheart is named Broly, no last name, who is an orphan well known for getting into fights with bullies from all his previous schools. Including an incident where he confronted ten members of a gang who, according to this report, had been sexually assaulting a then classmate of Mr Broly. <br/>This all leaves us with the question, are Ladybug and chat noir good enough to protect us, and what do we do if someone like Me Broly gets akumatized. <br/>This is Nadja Chamakh, signing off.<br/>Marinette and her parents stared at the screen for a while, in a stunned silence, before her Maman broke the silence with an intrigued glint in her eye"so... He's an orphan?" "Yes, marinette did always want to be a sister didn't she?" "And he obviously loves our food, though he probably needs to eat more than just croissants..." "No Maman, Papa, you are not adopting my classmate. Okay" "okay sweetheart, we won't...yet" Tom's pause had had Marinette's hopes up, but of course, they were definitely going to try to adopt Broly "ugh, Papa, he is my classmate." "And a possible future brother" "Papa!"<br/>After that lovely conversation, Marinette did the dishes from dinner before going upstairs 'to bed'. Her parents were in bed by now, so she went onto her balcony, luckily Chat hadn't decided to visit tonight, she needed to talk to master Fu. Marinette called on her transformation and swung off into the night.</p><p>Turtle time</p><p>Ladybug swung into Fu's massage parlour unnoticed, calling off her transformation before calling for master Fu.<br/>"Ah Marinette, what brings you here tonight. Tea?" Fu walked through the doorway into the room carrying a kettle of tea and motioning for her to sit by the table"Yes please master, and I'm here because I have a question for you." Fu poured the both a cup of tea before responding "oh, what do you have to ask Marinette?"<br/>Marinette hesitated, thinking of how to word her question, "master, today someone in my class, Broly, fought an akuma and won." "Really?" Master Fu looked quite surprised, "yes masters, and he told me and chat that we need training in something called chi, but, what is chi?"<br/>"Ah, I see, chi is an internal energy that one can generate within their body, it can increase all physical properties of the body, and be used as a form of ranged weaponry, with chi, one can heal themselves or others, similar to how I healed tiki when she was unwell, the most intriguing, however is that with enough chi, one can even fly... But, chi can also allow one to see through magic protections. This classmate, Broly, may have figured out the identities of both yourself and chat noir."<br/>"Well, fuck"<br/>"Indeed, though, Mr Broly is indeed correct, both yourself and chat noir should start training in chi, you will need it, especially for if this Broly gets akumatized. Without training, against him, you would probably lose.<br/>Bring chat here next week, I will start teaching you both how to use chi, and if possible, bring Mr Broly here as soon as you can, so that I can talk with him about both his own chi training, and about him keeping your identities secret." <br/>"Yes master Fu, thank you" Marinette got up to leave only to be stopped at the doorway by Fu's voice.<br/>"One more thing Marinette, using and training in chi will increase your hunger substantially, as you will need it to fuel the greater amount of energy hidden within your body."<br/>"So that's why Broly eats so much?" "Yes Marinette, Mr Broly would eat more than normal due to the presence of chi in his body."</p><p>With that, Marinette left for home, with new knowledge on chi and Broly, who probably knew about her being ladybug... She needed a break from all this crazy shit.</p><p> </p><p>Author note:<br/>A little smaller today, but anyway, feel free to comment, I read every comment on written, yes even yours Lila, and until next time RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Broly gets some free food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the day at school after the akuma attack and Broly trains ladybug at chat noir on how to fight without weapons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>Broly gets some free food</p><p> </p><p>Broly's day had started amazing, the lovely dupain-chen couple had shown up at his door in the morning to give him twenty croissants- and other pastries, but the croissants are more important- as a thank you gift for protecting their daughter and her class from the akuma. </p><p>Best. Gift. ever.</p><p>But of course his day turned much more annoying after he got to school, whether the stares were because he had beatdown an akuma, or because he had already eaten almost all of the pastries he had be given within three minutes of entering the school, he didn't know. </p><p>Probably both, but still, he didn't like the attention, especially not when he passed the lying brat Lila -or 'miss sausage' as he had nicknamed her mentally- and heard her going on about how her 'police friend's had told her that he was a violent gang member who had been arrested at least five times.</p><p>He really didn't like her.</p><p>Luckily, he spotted bluebell -who was actually early today- and sunshine boy hanging out with max, or cyclops as he had decided to rename him... So of course he went over to thank her for the croissants her parents had given him, and to subtlety tell her and sunshine boy that they needed training as ladybug and chat noir.</p><p>Once he was close enough to them, he spoke, "Your family's croissants are a treasure worthy of the gods, tell your parents thank you for their gift please." As he finished speaking he shovelled the last of over twenty croissants into his mouth.</p><p>"Wait, they gave you a gift of croissants??" At his Bluebell's confused question Broly nodded slowly. "Great, they've already started feeding him, nest up will be inviting him to dinner." Broly, was the only one who heard Bluebell's mumbled words and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with dinner, because dinner is great, he loved dinner, and the dupain-chen's cooking is always phenomenal.</p><p>Though before he question her sanity for not liking dinner, cyclops interrupted with very... Informative questions, "Excuse me Broly, but, how exactly did you beat stoneheart, in a physical confrontation, especially with how, statistically speaking, Stoneheart is a destructive akuma, who is capable of lifting upwards of twenty tons?"</p><p>At cyclops' question, Broly answered as simply as he could, "Stony was both slow, and didn't know how to fight properly, I took advantage of that, when I hit him, I targeted his joints, the weakest part of any animals body, and his hits were slow, so I could dodge most of them easily. Does that make sense?"</p><p>"Yes it does, thank you Broly, this information will be very helpful to the akuma analysis I am writing on stoneheart for the app I'm making, seeing as the ladyblog is no longer a trustworthy source of advice and information."</p><p>At the helpful response, Broly simply nodded, while deciding to download cyclops' app once it was released. Remembering why he was here in the first place, Broly decided to subtlety convince sunshine and bluebell to get training, "so, why are Paris' heroes untrained in proper combat?" "What do you mean?, Chat Noir seems to know how to handle his baton."</p><p>Sunshine was so obvious. </p><p>"What I mean is that only Chat has any form of training whatsoever, and even that seems to only be formal training in arts such as, say, fencing?, And some form of martial art, like karate." Broly caught sight of Sunshine's somewhat pale face before finishing his piece, "and while that may help a little, it also means that a. He can fight without or without a weapon,  but all his attacks are more formal and clean.</p><p>And predictable for a trained fighter or street fighter.</p><p>And b. He doesn't know how to fight dirty, or where to target for crippling blow when using a blunt weapon, such as a baton or staff."</p><p>"Oh" seems that his words had rendered poor sunshine speechless.</p><p>"What about Ladybug?" Came time rapid and expected question from Bluebell. " Glancing at her Broly answered honestly," Ladybug has no training whatsoever, she has to rely on Chat to be the frontline fighter most of the time, but, she can fight dirty, and is a good tactician mid-fight. Overall, she is a better leader compared the Chat Noir, but sucks at fighting compared than him. The only reason they seem to win is due to three reasons:</p><p>A. They compliment each other well.</p><p>B. They have enhanced physical capabilities and special powers, giving them an advantage on most Akuma's.</p><p>And C. The Akuma's, as well as Hawkguy and Feather Lady are also only trained in formal arts at most similar to Chat Noir's level of training.</p><p>The moment they fight someone who is heavily trained, they are going to struggle to win."</p><p>All three of them were stunned speachless at Broly's analysis because a. It was very in depth and accurate. And B. Holy Shit he said more than three sentences!</p><p>Before they could talk any further, however, the bell signalled that it was time for them to go to class.</p><p> </p><p>Skipping time with a skipping rope.</p><p> </p><p>Broly had set up some of his training mats on the room of his apartment building, and was thinking of nicknamed for his class while waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get there, knowing that they would take the bait and be there soon.</p><p>Maybe that Nathaniel guy could be called Ronald McDonald, yeah that would work, oh and Nino could be headphones, and-" his important thoughts were cut off by a set of two *thumps* from behind him.</p><p>"So, your finally here, Bluebell, sunshine." He spoke, using his nicknames for their civilian personas, not that they knew that.</p><p>"Who the hell are Bluebell and Sunshine, if you don't mind me asking Mr Beefcake." Sunshine didn't take long to break the sudden silence. "Oh, there You and Ladybug, Sunshine." Broly turned to face the two, barely managing to stop a grin from forming at the sight of sunshine sputtering over his new nickname.</p><p>"Enough banter, you said we need training Broly, so, we are here to train, as you obviously already knew from all the mats." Ah, his Bluebell was always so serious, it was good that she had the ever playful Sunshine to help keep her stress levels down.</p><p>"Yes, Bluebell, I will be helping you train, though not for free."</p><p>"What do you mean not for free?" she held his gaze, full of suspicion.</p><p>"For every training session, I want five croissants from you bluebell. That is the payment for me to train you and sunshine."</p><p>Ladybug bug sighed, "so you have figured out our identities like master Fu thought." "Wait, he knows who we are!?" Sunshine was a little shocked at the conversation.</p><p>"Yes I have, domino masks do very little to cover your face, you both do nothing with your hair, and my chi lets me see through magic, speaking of I won't train you in chi, not until your bodies are ready, and you are prepared to learn each other's identities."</p><p>Bluebell pause before talking. "Master Fu wants to meet you to discuss our chi training anyway, but I'm fine with giving you the croissants as payment." </p><p>"Perfect. Our first lesson will be in two parts. Part one, how to fall properly. And part two, how to throw a punch. Yes sunshine you too, we are doing boxing and Muay Thai as our main formal teachings from now on as one. They generally have better defensive stances, boxing for instance is integrated into most MMA fighters stances. And two. You need to learn more methods of attack, and how to fight dirty, which Muay Thai will help with.</p><p>Of course I will also teach you street fighting, though we will learn that a lot later, ok?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the 'training' session both ladybug and Chat Noir both had bruises all over, either from Broly hitting them while sparring, so that they could learn how to fight properly, a lot quicker.</p><p>Or, from him throwing them off the building as a 'final test' once he thought they were ready to fall properly. It definitely wasn't what they had expected, but it did make them learn a hell of a lot quicker due to the brutality of his training, and he -thankfully- healed the majority of the visible bruising on there bodies using his chi, so that no one would ask questions on how they got them.</p><p>Probably because it would hurt them even more if they didn't learn quick enough and had too face a trained akuma who is willing to fight dirty...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author note:</p><p>I accidentally deleted tis chapter while writing it. Twice. But anyway hope you enjoy, a bit of a look into Broly and the school, next chapter will probably have Marinette worrying about the subtle attempts of her parents to adopt Broly, and of course, Broly knowing her identity...</p><p>Anyway, RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out, have a nice night.</p><p> </p><p>Edit:</p><p>Thank you to the person who commented on Adrian knowing karate, I have since edited this chapter to include the information you gave me.</p><p>Rolly_Broly is out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jagged stone learns that his honourary niece may be getting a rock n roll brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette's parents invite Broly to dinner, alongside Jagged Stone... Marinette confronts Broly and they visit Master Fu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>I'm not writing that long ass title again.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette honestly didn't know what was worse:</p><p>The fact that jagged stone and Broly- who, you know, has thrown her off a roof every night for the past three days-  were both at her house, invited for dinner, in a clear attempt from her parents to butter up Broly, so that they could easily adopt him.</p><p>Or, the fact that her possible future brother knew that she was ladybug.</p><p>She hated this.</p><p>"Hello Bluebell" came the rumbling greeting from the green haired giant as he walked through the door, having already greeted her parents at the door. With the same nickname he used for ladybug. Great. "Hey Beefcake, what's with the nickname?" She asked, trying to warn him from revealing her identity.</p><p>"You have Bluebell eyes, also, you should come up with your own nickname instead of using Sunshine's."</p><p>As Marinette opened her mouth to argue, she was interrupted by a very familiar voice, "hey there's my favorite little rocker, who's 'Mr. mount muscle' here?" Of course her parents had invited Jagged, why wouldn't they, he would definitely want them to adopt Broly too.</p><p>She facepalmed. Why couldn't her life be simple?</p><p>"That's Broly, uncle Jagged, his a classmate who my parents decided to invite to dinner." "The awesome rocker who fought an akuma?" Of course jagged knew about that.</p><p>"Yes, that's him Mr. Stone, we decided to invite the sweetheart over for a nice family dinner when we heard he was an orphan." Her Maman's voice floated from the doorway that led into the kitchen, "After all, he must get lonely sometimes." Broly nodded at the statement while thanking her Maman for inviting him over, though she did tell him to just call her Sabine instead of Mrs. Chen after he had called her that while thanking her.</p><p>Fuck, her parents worked quick.</p><p>From that point until dinner was ready, small talk- or in Broly's case a very small amount of talk- was exchanged between them, focused mainly on some of Marinette's designs for Jagged, and his engagement to Penny, who had arrived later then Jagged because she had to deal with a problem named Bob Ross.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was time for the worst part of the night; Dinner.</p><p>The meal itself was delicious, but the conversation around the table had been so awkward. Mainly because people were asking Broly questions that he could answer with one word, such as:</p><p>"Got any hobbies, littl- eh, big rocker?" An ice breaker made by uncle Jagged, though it didn't really work, seeing as all Broly said was "Training." Without any elaboration. The usual for Broly in other words.</p><p>But at least that question wasn't as bad as the next, not because of the question -asked by her Papa-, but Broly's reaction to the question.</p><p>"Soooo, what do you like Broly m' boy? any games, sports, stuff like that?"</p><p>"I like food, especially your croissants, they are the food of gods, n absolute treasure to the world, in fact, they are just about the only thing I eat, outside of the other delicious foods I'm sometimes gifted of course."</p><p>... Well that, had been unexpected, though Marinette could literally feel her parents protectiveness radiating off of them at the mention of pretty much living off of croissants -because, y'know, that's very unhealthy- and even uncle Jagged and aunt Penny didn't look very happy.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you say you live off of croissants sweetie?, because that doesn't sound very good for you." Her Maman's voice was sweet, and her smile was chilling.</p><p>Though Broly either didn't notice, or didn't mind, as he merely shrugged before answering, "well your croissants only, but yes, I don't know how to cook and I need to eat. Without breaking the bank. So, croissants, both deliciously filling, and relatively cheap."</p><p>And now even uncle Jagged and aunt Penny had an aura of protectiveness, in fact, even Marinette wanted to wrap him up with bubble wrap and blankets to protect him from the world around him, even if he was capable of beating superhumans in fights...</p><p>And honestly, for as observant as Broly normally is, he was as blind when it came to emotions, not at all bothered by the dark clouds of emotion seemingly clinging to the family around him as he happily shoveled to contents of his sixth serving of food down his gullet.</p><p>It was probably their shock over the black hole he called a stomach that prevented an akuma.</p><p> </p><p>The Sands of time turn to after dinner.</p><p> </p><p>After the awkward talk with Broly, they had decided to talk about lighter topic, such as, fashion, games and music until it had come time for uncle Jagged and aunt Penny to leave, leaving the Dupain-chens and Broly, who kept trying to help with the dishes until her parents had her offer to walk him home to prevent more of his feeble attempts to help.</p><p>Marinette was more than happy with this arrangement, as it gave her an opportunity to talk with Broly about things, and, to take him to master Fu, so the the two could discuss chi and how they would train herself and chat noir to use it.</p><p>Once they were a block away from her house, Marinette decided it was safe enough to speak without eavesdropping parents.</p><p>"So, you know who I am, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes I do Bluebell, it is nice to talk when I'm not throwing you off a roof."</p><p>That was a low blow to her ego, but it also confirmed that he knew she was Ladybug, unless of course he has been throwing other teenage heroines off of roofs...</p><p>"I'm going to take you to master Fu, he wants to talk about chi with you." </p><p>This time all she got was a grunt and a nod from her companion, with him motioning for her to lead the way.</p><p> </p><p>Skip to the turtle Hermit</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving at Fu's massage parlor, Marinette knocked on the door, waiting in a calm silence in the shade caused by Broly's shadow. Not long after the door was answered by master Fu, who was wearing one of his Hawaiian shirt as always, "ah, welcome Marinette, and you must be Broly, yes?, please, come in." Fu's soft voice was warm and inviting as he welcomed them into the sitting room, pouring a cup of his herbal tea for each of them as he sat and motioned for them to be seated as well.</p><p>"so Mr. Broly, I have been meaning to meet you for a while now, especially with what I have heard a lot about you, including how you are a chi practitioner and have been trainer ladybug and Chat Noir on how to fight, that is all true, correct?" at Fu's question, Broly simply nodded before adding, "yes, I wanted to meet you too and ask why they hadn't been trained yet." Fu paused before answering, "That is a rather difficult question to answer... as much as I have wanted to train Chat Noir and Marinette here, I cant because I am both to old, and restrained by the rules I have to follow as the guardian, which state that I cannot have any interactions with miraculous holders unless said holders already know who I am, or if the actions taken by them require me to step in as the guardian to protect the miraculous."</p><p>"so you're saying that you are not allowed to train us?" Marinette questioned, with confusion written all over her face. Broly answered instead of Fu, "no, he is saying that he is, allowed to train you because you already know who he is, but he isn't allowed to have interactions with Sunshine unless its either absolutely necessary, or if Sunshine figures out his identity as the guardian of the miraculous."</p><p>"precisely" Fu confirmed Broly's words with a nod of his head. "that is also why I have not trained you in chi yet Marinette, as there must be a balance between yourself and Chat Noir. A balance that would be broken if only one of you knew chi, not to mention that I wouldn't be able to train Chat very well either, as the chi I practice revolves around protection and healing, for instance, I could heal a fatal injury given that I had enough time and chi. While someone who practices a different type of chi, like Broly here, would only be able to heal minor injuries such as bruises and small scratches.</p><p>Chat's soul and inner energies revolve around chaos and destruction, meaning that the chi he practices should also be of destructive and chaotic nature. Something I could not teach him properly." Fu informed her gently. </p><p>"So we cant learn chi?" Marinette hesitantly asked, it was clear that she wanted to seize every advantage she could over hawkmoth to both Broly and Fu. " Not necessarily." Fu paused, thinking over his next words, "that is why I wanted to invite Mr. Broly here, so that we could discuss the possibility of him training Chat Noir in chi, as I train you Marinette. Broly himself has chi that is very destructive, though it is also controlled and disciplined, Broly will at least be able guide Chat on the path of chi better then I ever could due to the similarities in their destructive natures, at least, that is, if Broly accepts the task of training chat."</p><p>Broly stilled, gazing at Fu, "I do not have any experience in training others in how to use chi sir, it will be dangerous if he learns from me. Especially destructive chi, it is very powerful." at Broly's statement, Fu sighed before speaking, " I'm afraid it would be more dangerous to not train him, with the rise in the strength of akumas recently. he needs to know how to use chi, and I trust you as an experienced practitioner to be able to train chat better then anyone else ever could." Broly still had hesitance written all over his normally stern face "I still don't know about it, it is risky for me to train him." Fu sighed before nodding, "very well then, I can't force you."</p><p>Broly stood to leave, having finished his discussion with Fu. "please, Broly, we need as many advantages against hawkmoth as we can get." Broly's hand had been caught in both of Marinette's much smaller ones, with her making pleading eyes to him alongside her begging. Broly paused, looking into her eyes for a few seconds before answering, "fine, I will start training Sunshine in chi. but, I will stop the moment it gets too dangerous to continue, fair?" Marinette nodded vigorously to Broly's compromise, happily leading him to the door while promising him a box of croissants the next day at school, skipping happily next to him on the way home before she had to head in a different direction to Broly so that she could get home. it was perfect, she and chat were going to finally learn chi! it was going to help their fights so much.</p><p> </p><p>with Broly.</p><p> </p><p>After Marinette separated from him on their walk home, Broly sighed to himself before mumbling, "the great chi practitioner, Broly. beaten by the puppy dog eyes of the adorably cute bluebell, such is life." and with that he hurried home, already anticipating the croissants he would be getting at school with a rabid glee. tomorrow would be a good day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>author notes:</p><p>So, Broly will be training Adrien in chi while Fu trains Marinette, id like to think that this chapter will answer why Fu favors Marinette, and, hopefully solve that favoritism by having Broly train Adrien. The next chapter will probably be a time skip to the end of the week, and Broly's first report to Gabriel, which will commence Lila's downfall arc in this novel.</p><p>RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out fam.</p><p> </p><p>Edited.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lila gets fired.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the first week, Broly hands in his report to Gabriel, and Lila's downfall begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter  6</p><p> </p><p>Broly's first week had been a mix of good and bad, between meeting Sunshine and Bluebell, who he loved as family, and dealing with 'miss sausage hair' and her sheep, who he wanted to put through a wall. Luckily though, by the end of the week, cyclops had convinced skater girl (Alice Kubdel) and aqua boy (Le Cheim Kim) of the lies, and they had since deserted the group of sheep. In fact, aqua boy had even been training with Broly a few times both in and out of school, with Kim loving the more extreme training regime Broly had given him, and he had burst out laughing the few rare times he let a nickname slip, when he heard Broly call him Aqua boy he had given laughed out loud, patting Broly on the back before speaking, "*Snicker* you have a very... Unique way with words, Leeroy". So now he had another nickname himself, he liked it.</p><p>Broly also noticed headphones (Nino) hanging out with Sunshine again after the breakup with tabloid. Good for him, he was actually an ok guy and she would've eventually ruined him.</p><p>Rockhead (Ivan) and dreads (Mylene) were also back together, with rockhead's akumatization making it quite obvious he wouldn't cheat on her. </p><p>She spent over an hour apologizing to Bluebell for what she had said. And Bluebell did forgive her because of the sincerity of the apologies, but told her that their friendship would probably never be the same.</p><p>Ronald McDonald, and canary (Nathaniel and Chloe) had never believed the lies, they just couldn't do anything without being ostracized like Mari had been, so they didn't, and they had so many apologies for that. Broly wasn't surprised that Bluebell actually befriended Canary after that, though, he was surprised that the two seemed to be in a polygamous relationship with eyelashes (Mark), but he wasn't one to judge people over that type of shit anyway.</p><p>Goth girl (Juleka) obviously didn't believe the lies, but stuck around the sheep anyway because Pink (Rose) was to nice to believe that someone would lie.</p><p>The rest of the sheep could burn with Lila for all he cared, including the teachers. Tabloid (Alya) was just that, a tabloid who posted all of Lila's lies to her blog, and was a vicious guard dog that lashed out at anyone who denied Lila's lies. Fanta-Pants (Sabrina) was someone who latched onto anyone's coat-tails if she thought she would get popularity out of it, as she had done with Canary when she was the queen bee of the school.</p><p>The teacher, miss Celine Bustier (he hadn't figured out a nickname for her yet) was by far the worst. She had been victim blaming his Bluebell whenever she tried to tell her about sausage heads' Bullying, instead telling her to be a good role model for the class.</p><p>Broly had also found that his homeroom teacher hadn't reported any of the classes happenings to the principal, but rather hiding them from him to protect her star student Lila, though Broly had incidentally obtained photographic evidence of her receiving bribes from said student, not to mention that it was no small amount of money, but rather, half inch thick notes that were held together with rubber bands. When the school nurse had brought up the need to call Lila's mother to confirm her medical conditions to her, Miss Bustier had even convinced the principal that he-who was actually a pretty decent guy- had been sexually harassing her, thus getting him fired. Broly was now just waiting to collect a little more evidence on Lila, so that the sausage haired girl could join the teacher in imprisonment.</p><p>Madame hardass (miss Mendeleev) was actually a very good teacher. She didn't believe sausage head Lila, she definitely did not tolerate bullying of any kind in her classroom, and she actually helped the students who needed help. Though, as the nickname implied, she was a hardass who resembled a Drill Sargent with how hard she pushed them to do their best.</p><p>With The obese owl (principal Damocles), their wasn't much to say about the guy, he was negligent of his job, yes, not even bothering to check the security cameras the time when Marinette was expelled, because Bustier had told him that she had seen the incident, but other then that the only thing he was really guilty of was being a fool who trusted Bustier. He would probably still be fired or demoted to the rank of a normal teacher though.</p><p>Broly had finally met Kagami and Luka at the end of the week as well. Luka was calming to be around, though he had made a comment on how Broly's song was a fast paced one that would eventually crescendo into a whirlwind of sorrow and rage. (Broly's rage dbz Broly movie). Though Luka was still concerned, Broly had convinced him that he had control of his emotions. In the end, Broly decided to nickname him Strings.</p><p>The meeting with Kagami was very different, having started when she had challenged him in fencing (of course he joined, he was being payed to bodyguard Adrien after all.) Upon him defeating Adrien, using the dirty move of calling him Sunshine -his nickname that he called chat noir- mid-fight as a distraction to land the winning blow against the more experienced fencer. In the end Broly had lost the bout to Kagami, as he had far less experience compared to her in fencing. He did enjoy the fight however, and quickly befriended her, though he still needed a nickname for her. All his friends need good nicknames after all.</p><p>What no one else new however, was that during the week, he had been writing an extensive report on everyone and their interactions with Adrien, including the sexual harassment that Lila had continually exhibited towards Adrien, even though he had asked that she stop multiple times, he also included how Madame hardass (though he used her actual name in the reports of course.) had been the only teacher that had kept her away from him, even though he had requested Bustier multiple times for a seat change, with every request being denied.</p><p>Broly had also wrote down all of Adrien's actions that he knew of -excluding the whole superhero gig of course- and included a doctor's research report that stated how people with similar workloads to Adrien would need more rest and relaxation time, or the would generally start to exhibit symptoms such as deterioration of health, stunted growth, and of course, the possibility of wrinkles forming due to stress.</p><p>With his weekly report completed, Broly went to the Agreste mansion so that he could hand it in -the report was only on paperback both for easy disposal if necessary and to prevent any information from being stolen from the usage of hacking. Upon arrival, Broly was led to Gabriel's office by one Ms. Natalie Sancour, who, as she led him to the door told him that Adrien was at a photoshoot alongside miss Rossi. once they had reached the office, Natalie simply left Broly at the door to Gabriel's office as she left to continue other tasks she had to do.</p><p>Broly rapped on the office's wooden door with his knuckles thrice, and waited to be called in by Gabriel. After a moments wait, Gabriel's stern voice invited him to enter, so he opened the door and entered to the sight of Gabriel gazing coolly at him from his desk chair. "Mr. Broly, close the door and take a seat." Broly followed the cold mans instructions and sat waiting for Gabriel to keep speaking after he finished. "Do you have your report for the week Mr. Broly?" he asked with an arm outstretched in askance for the folder held by Broly, to which Broly complied, handing over his report with a nod to answer Gabriel's question.</p><p>They both sat in silence for the next ten minutes as Gabriel looked over Broly's report methodically, occasionally pausing at some of the entries held within it, whether in surprise or some other emotion was unknown. Eventually, Gabriel closed the folder and stood to place it inside of a filling cabinet placed behind him, locking the cabinet before sitting again and looking at Broly with an unreadable expression on his usually stern face. "Is this all true?" came a cold question from Gabriel, still looking at Brolly with his unreadable expression, "yes sir." came Broly's short and rumbling reply. "very well then, I expect a report with similar attention to detail the same time next week, dismissed." and with that, Broly left the office, leaving Gabriel to stew in his thoughts.</p><p>After a few minutes had passed, Gabriel pressed a button placed on his desk, which called Natalie into his office. a minute later saw Natalie was standing in front of Gabriel, waiting for him to speak. "Natalie, I need you to call Mr. Vincent Aza and confirm with him if Mr. Broly's report of sexual harassment towards Adrien from one miss Lila Rossi hold any truth."</p><p>At the cold instruction, Natalie sternly nodded and left the room, returning five minutes later with a rather grim expression on her face, speaking once she had entered the room, "Mr. Aza has confirmed Mr. Broly's report sir Miss Lila Rossi has been both sexually harassing Adrien and making photoshoots more difficult with, I quote, 'obnoxious and unruly' behavior. he also mentioned that he had not reported this until now, as Miss Rossi had led him to believe that she and Adrien were dating and she was merely being overly affectionate to her partner. Mr. Aza asked Adrien if this was true during the phone call, after which Adrien confirmed that Miss Rossi's claims hold no truth and that he actually holds a great amount of disdain towards her."</p><p>Gabriel's expression settled into one of cold rage, "Miss Rossi may have been a great ally to our endeavors, but she has crossed one too many lines. Natalie, I want Lila Rossi immediately fired and blacklisted from 'Gabriel'. Also, I want Adrien moved from the Homeroom of one Celine Bustier and into the class of one madeleine Mendeleev, alongside Mr. Broly, of course, and I want to file an investigation into College Francoise Dupont from the school board, as they have shown multiple accounts of negligence. you may have Mr. Broly's report photocopied and sent as evidence, as he has included an array of photos depicting crimes, alongside thorough reports on negligent actions taken by multiple members of staff in the school. Let it be known that I will not allow my son to stay in such a toxic environment, oh, and have Miss Dupain-Chen moved into Adrien's new class if possible, according to this report, she has been one of Adrien's only friends since miss Rossi's arrival, actively trying to keep Rossi away from Adrien, even at the cost of her own health, as she, as written in the report, is a target of bullying from miss Rossi and her group.</p><p>Natalie nodded her facial expression containing a cold anger similar to the rage Gabriel's own expression held, before leaving the room to make the necessary calls and arrangements, even going a step further and contacting Audrey Bourgeois, in order to blacklist Lila and completely destroy any chance she has in the fashion industry.</p><p> </p><p>with sausage hair herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lila's life was going great, Mari-bitch was being bullied by people she used to call her friends, and her own greatness was spread on the internet due to gullible Alya. she was the queen of the class, everyone loved her and Adri-kins was hers, whether he liked it or not. Bustier loved her, and the money she gave her, ignoring anything either Mari-bitch or Adri-kins against her beautiful self. she had won, and she loved it. </p><p>That is until that meathead Broly came along. The meathead refused to listen to her godly self, instead questioning what she said and even turning some of her sheep against her. but he would pay, she had a plan ready for Monday. All she had to do was put some make-up on her face to mimic bruising, then she would shed some tears saying that he had hit her and tried to sexually assault her. with Bustier on her side, he would be expelled by the second period. He would be destroyed just like Mari-bitch had been.</p><p>Lila's scheming thoughts were interrupted by the sight of an expression Natalie walking towards her, files held in the crook of her arm. "Hello ms. San our, it is so nice to-" "miss Rossi, you have been officially terminated and blacklisted from 'Gabriel', here are the files signifying the reasons of your termination, and here is a restraining order against you towards Adrien Agreste, you are no longer allowed within thirty metres of his person, or you can and will be held accountable by law." </p><p>Lila was shell-shocked, how could this have happened, just when everything had been falling into place? "B-but, how? Why? I've never done anything to deserve this!" Her feeble defence was blown away by a scoff from Natalie, "You honestly didn't think you were the only person from Adrien's class reporting to his father, did you? Another one of our informants reported to us about your uncouth behaviour to Adrien, which has been verified by multiple people working for Gabriel, including both Mr. Vincent Aza and Adrien Agreste. Now please leave the premises or you will be prosecuted for trespassing. Good day miss Rossi."</p><p>Lila simply stood shock still, mouth agape until she was eventually dragged out by security, coming to her senses, kicking and screaming about how unfair it was, she had been so close, Adrien was in her grasp, and now it was all slipping through her fingers.</p><p>She would fix this, she would be queen again. Mark her words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And finally done, I deleted the second half on accident about four times, so that sucks, but here's a little spoiler, this is far from the end of Lila. RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out See ya</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sorry not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Hi everyone, author here, just some questions on what you would like to see in the story.</p><p> </p><p>1. Should I pair Broly with someone romantically, if so, who?</p><p>2. Should Kim keep the monkey miraculous or should ladybug give it to Broly? </p><p>3. Should other dbz characters make appearances, and if so, who, and should they be permanent additions.</p><p>4. Should other miraculous characters learn chi, if so, who?</p><p> </p><p>(Warning! Kinda a spoiler question)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.What powers should I give to Lila when she becomes an akuma? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spoiler over.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, thanks for supporting my fanfiction, your feedback is very appreciated.</p><p>RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Guess who the akuma is!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know who the akuma is, though this fight will be more difficult then any other the heroes have had.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 7 </p><p> </p><p>Guess the akuma!</p><p> </p><p>Lila was fuming, she was queen, how dare they fire her, she should be ruling over them, it was her right, she woul-</p><p>"Architect, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to rebuild your kingdom, to a state better then it was before. All you need to do is get me the Miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug."</p><p>"You already know my answer Hawkmoth, you'll get your Miraculous by the end of the day."</p><p> </p><p>Scene change</p><p> </p><p>Broly was walking with Marinette towards her home, -it was the weekend and she had offered him lunch- "So Bluebell, how're you liking training from the hermit?" Marinette paused at the question, before answering with some snark "It's going well, <em>beefcake</em>, and I thought I told you no nicknames in public!" At her whispered sass- though it was actually kinda loud, why do people do that anyway?- Broly just grunted, he wanted her to give him her own nickname and she always denied him, just like an annoying sister, who he loved as such, but still. Nicknames are cool.</p><p>Broly opened his mouth, ready to talk when he noticed a horde of people at the end of the street, all frothing at the mouth in anger, led by a pale woman wearing a crimson Leather trench coat, the buttons undone, with what looked like a black body armour underneath. Her hair was black with streaks of white. Obviously an akuma. And Broly knew exactly who it was, only one person in the world had such obnoxious sausage hair.</p><p>"Marinette, go into that ally and transform. Now, I'll distract the liar and her mob." "But Broly-" Marinette started, only to be cut off, "No buts, Ladybug is the only one who can cleanse an akuma. Go."Broly growled the last word as they had already been seen. Marinette didn't need to be told a third time, hurrying into the ally as Broly charged the mob, chi enhancing his entire body.</p><p>As Broly charged the mob, he saw that all the people were still completely normal, and under some form of mind control. So acting with the discipline his father Parasles had beaten into him before death, Broly cut off the chi fuelling his body, and started fighting the mob around him, being careful not to cause severe harm to any of them.</p><p>Broly had knocked out the last of the mob, and was panting from the exertion, when he realised he had lost track of the akuma during the fight. And at that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder accompanied by a sickeningly sweet voice in his ear, "oh poor little meathead. Now that I've touched you, you're nothing more than my pawn. You've got a very special job mister, after all, you are the pawn that will end Chat Noir and Ladybug. Forever." Broly's vision faded to black as he heard a mad cackling from the Sausage haired bitch.</p><p> </p><p>With Marinette</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had just finished transforming, and was about to jump back into the street to help Broly with the akuma when she heard something unnerving. Or rather it was what she didn't hear that unnerved her, the sounds of fighting had disappeared, replaced by a disturbing silence.</p><p>Ladybug carefully peaked her head out from the ally to see what had happened, breaking out in a cold sweat at the sight of Broly standing stock still. Then she heard the Akuma's voice, mocking Broly and telling him about his 'very special job', as he slowly slid to one knee and kissed the Akuma's outstretched hand. "Your wish is my command, Architect."</p><p>"Well Fuck." Marinette was both angry and afraid. Angry that she hadn't noticed that Broly had been the target of Lila, -who she had realised was the akuma- and she was afraid because she would have to fight both an akuma AND the guy who had easily beaten stoneheart in a one on one fight.</p><p>She was going to need help, and a lot of it.</p><p> </p><p>A short chapter, showcasing the new akuma, and her new pawn. what do you think? Let me know. </p><p>Suggestions are always appreciated. RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette goes to Fu for help. Some more heroes join the battle, and We get a good ol' fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 8</p><p> </p><p>Fight!</p><p> </p><p>Marinette burst through the door of Fu's massage parlour, breathing heavily and slick with sweat. Fu who had been drinking tea dropped his mug from surprise, with it shattering against the ground. "Marinette, what's wrong?" Fu started, still surprised at her abrupt entry "Master Fu, there's a problem!" *Pant* "Broly is under the control of an akuma!"</p><p>"That's... not good, does Chat Noir know of this?" Fu questioned, hoping that Chat wouldn't rush into a fight he couldn't win. "I called him on my way here master, he knows, but we can't fight both Broly and an akuma alone. We need help." "Yes, I do agree that you will need he, but how did this even happen? Broly is quite vigilant from what I've seen."</p><p>Marinette's breathing had finally calmed a little as she told Fu about how Broly had been forced to fight civilians, and how the akuma had gotten the jump on him. Fu, learning of how Broly was enslaved by the akuma, Architect, made a decision, "*sigh* I believe you are going to need two separate teams for this Battle Marinette. One to cleanse the akuma, and one to distract Broly.</p><p>Take whatever Miraculous you think you will need for this fight and see them safely returned."</p><p>With that, Fu opened the Miracle Box and presented it to her.</p><p>Marinette thought about which miraculous were best suited for this fight before deciding. "Chat Noir will fight Broly alongside the monkey and the bee. The monkey will distract him and fight with Chat, while the bee will hit him with venom as soon as they have an opening.</p><p>I will fight Architect with the dragon and the snake. The dragon is a versatile fighter who can keep their distance, and the snake can use second chance in case she captures either of us."</p><p>"Very well Marinette, go now, save Broly and cleanse the akuma."</p><p>Marinette left in a hurry, swinging from her yo-yo to conscript the new heroes, then they would all meet with chat and herself at the Eiffel Tower.</p><p> </p><p>Time skip.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug swung onto the Eiffel towers metal framework, seeing all the other heroes already there, Chat, being the only one who knew about Broly being used against them had a grim expression, fidgeting his hands from the nerves.</p><p>"So, like, why are we all here bug? Is it another scarlet moth?" This was asked by Honey the bee miraculous holder, who was dressed in dark suit that had bright golden highlights on the sides and her chest, she also had a cowl with a similar colour palette, covering her hair and the majority of her face. She also had two antennae sticking up from the top of the cowl.</p><p>(the holders are the same unless stated otherwise. They had to change their name and costume appearances after queen wasp.)</p><p>"No honey, but, this is just as bad, if not worse." Ladybug said grimly.</p><p>"What is the problem Ladybug?" The straightforward question came from the dragon, Ophis, dressed in a sleeveless saphire cheongsam that had shimmering opal highlights along all the binding areas. She had a wickedly sharp rapier at her waist and also carried a tanto (pretty much a small katana) on the small of her back. </p><p>"The person who has been training myself and chat noir in how to fight and use chi -I'll tell you about it later.- has been enslaved by an akuma. His name is Broly, and, as you may have heard from the news, he is able to easily defeat strength based Akumas, such as stoneheart. Now we have to fight both him and the akuma - Architect - who is capable of enslaving people with a mere touch of her hand, not to mention that she is smart and not afraid to use civilians as bait.</p><p>That is how she caught Broly. By forcing him to fight civilians she had previously enslaved so he couldn't fight at full power.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to fight Broly and an akuma? Now, I'm always up for a challenge, but how the fuck are we supposed to win against a mind controlling akuma who is being protected by the guy who trains the both of you!?" The holder of the monkey miraculous, Wukong asked pointing at chat noir and herself. He was dressed in a dark brown leather outfit, lined with fur, and atop of that he had a golden armour, similar to that worn by the myth he was named after, Sun Wukong, though he also had a helmet that covered his whole face. Wukong did have a staff as well, but it didn't have the extending effect that Chat's baton did.</p><p>"By seperating them, Wukong. To get to the castle, we need to get rid of the wall." That came from the ever calm Leviathan, who's costume was more simple compared to the others. He had a form fitting blue-violet bodysuit, made of tough material and lined with armour. It honestly looked like a biker's protective gear. Especially with his helmet, which really was a motorbike helmet, coloured a navy blue and having a royal blue lens that was one sided, all in all, he looked pretty cool. Livia than still carried his lute, though the design had changed, giving it aspect that were very similar to an axe guitar, while still retaining its basic shape.</p><p>He was her uncle Jagged's favourite hero for obvious reasons.</p><p>"Liviathan is right, we are going to separate them, one team will fight Broly and the other will fight and cleanse the akuma." Ladybug then explained the teams and each member's individual role in their team. It was going to be one hell of a fight though.</p><p> </p><p>At college Francoise Dupont.</p><p> </p><p>Architect standing in the courtyard, having her slaves build her a castle on the grounds where she ruled as queen around her, while she waited for Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrive, the big oaf Broly standing at her side, waiting for her command. Soon, she would have the miraculous, she had already won.</p><p>*Thump* Architect turned to find Chat Noir facing her. By himself. Her face almost split from the grin that stretched across it. "Finally, I've been waiting for you stupid heroes to arrive, and even better, youre all alone little kitten."</p><p>"Aw, that's a paw-full cattitude you have there. I purr-omise to be a good kitten if you hand me those papers you holding."</p><p>You annoying cat, I've already won, or did you you not notice my ugly pawn here?" At her sickeningly sweet voice, chat finally looked at Broly his mouth agape "Broly? Well shit."</p><p>"That's right you stupid cat your Miraculous will be mine. And this oaf his the one who will get it for me. Get him slave. I want his ring."</p><p>And with that she watched on as the oaf charged the nuisance of a cat. Chat tried to dodge Broly's first swing, utilising the training Broly himself had given to back off and use his baton which he had enhanced with chi. With the space gained, Chat swung his baton full force at Broly, who sidestepped out of the way as the baton shattered the floor where he had once been, moving towards chat as dust rose into the air. Chat only realised his mistake as he was Spartan kicked through the cloud of dust, a mouthful of blood spurted from his mouth at the force of the hit before he was sent tumbling out of the courtyard, Broly following him soon after.</p><p>"Now that the pesky cat is gone I only have an annoying bug to squash. Perfect." Architect spoke aloud, knowing that Ladybug definitely wouldn't expect an enslaved Broly. Chat was certain to lose to him unless he decided to use his cataclysm on the civilian, which she knew he wouldn't.</p><p>"Oh but it's not just her you have to deal with." Architect turned, shocked and was met with the sight of what seemed to be a motorcyclist holding a weird axe guitar thing. Leviathan.</p><p>"So what if she has a helper, I'll just take your Miraculous first snake" she retorted smugly. "Who said he was the only one helping?" Shit, she turned again and found that she had been encircled by Ophis and ladybug while she had been distracted by the snake.</p><p>"Slave, get your ass back here and help me!" She was strong but she couldn't win alone, she knew that. "Oh, he won't be coming back architect. There is another team of three dealing with him Architect."</p><p>She turned to face Ladybug, the person who always ruined her plans. "You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you and rip that miraculous off your fucking corpse!"</p><p>With that she charged the heroin, only to be met with a rapier stabbing towards her from Ophis, the uppity bitch. Architect knocked the rapier aside with her right arm, reaching for the bitch with her left hand,ready to make her another one of her slaves. </p><p>Her hand was deflected by a lute, wielded by Laviathan, "yeah, that's not happening again." Fuck, she needed to take him out or she would definitely lose. She grabbed his lute and used it to pull him towards herself while roundhouse kicking his face, reaching for the bracelet on his wrist before she found her hand restrained by a thin wire connected to a red and black yo-yo. She yanked the wire towards herself, pulling the heroin face first into her waiting hand.</p><p> </p><p>With Chat Noir in the street just outside of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck that kick hurt. But he had needed to get Broly away from the akuma, and now, he was. </p><p>That didn't change the fact that Broly was still charging at him, body supercharged with chi. again.</p><p>Luckily for him, Broly's charge was met with Wukong slamming his staff at him from above after leaping from a ledge of the slowly forming castle. Unluckily however, was the fact that Broly caught the staff,and had just thrown Wukong back into the air using it. Oh shit. Broly was charging chi on his hands, Chat could only watch in horror as three condensed balls of chi were fired at Wukong with incredible speed.</p><p>At the last second Wukong was saved by a piece of rubble slamming into him (thrown by Honey, but Broly doesn't know that), knocking him out of the way of the chi,which exploded with an earth shattering <strong>kaboom</strong> only seconds after. </p><p>Wukong was obviously shocked at how close he had been to dying "what the fuck was that!? I thought he was a normal civilian!" "That was chi, and the real reason why Ladybug got so many heroes to deal with this akuma. Broly is stronger than any single one us because of it and his extensive training in fighting. Oh, and that's even with the miraculous." Chat noir answered, having finally gotten back off the ground after getting hit with that kick. "We need to keep him away from Ladybug and the others so that they can deal with the akuma."</p><p>He then charged full speed at Broly who was trying to get to Architect, having heard her screaming for his return. Broly blocked his baton with his arm and was already aiming a roundhouse kick to Noir's head. The kick was interrupted by Broly being struck across the back of his head by Wukong's staff, causing him to stumble.</p><p>From there Broly started an evenly matched fight with the two heroes in the street, trading blows with them for a full ten minutes before he finally threw the monkey into a buildings window and caught Chat Noir by the throat and hoisted him up, about to slam the cat over his knee to break his back Bane style. However, right as he lifted the cat over his head, about to slam him down, Broly was stabbed in the back by Honey, who had been waiting for a chance to paralyse him.</p><p>"*Cough* did you really have to wait for the last second Honey?" Honey looked at her nails, seemingly unbothered, "oh hush kitty, I still haven't heard a thank you for saving your life." Chat just looked at her, still held in Broly's now frozen arms."*Sigh* Thank You. We should go help the others now. Huh." At that moment Wukong finally crawled out of the building, "fuck he hits hard, oh hey Honey, nice of you to finally join us." Honey just scoffed before talking "C'mon, we have a bug to help."</p><p>With that they ran, - or tried to for Chat and Wukong who were still hurt from their fight with Broly - back into the courtyard and were met with a surprising sight.</p><p> </p><p>With Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>She was flying face first towards the Akuma's hand, so she twisted her body to face her feet to the akuma using the wire that was pulling her. Ladybug would deny enjoying the crunch of Architect's (who is still technically Lila) nose underneath her feet. </p><p>Both ladybug and Architect slammed into the floor, with ladybug rolling to disperse the force as Broly had taught her, quickly getting to her feet and calling for her lucky charm. She got a polka dotted fire extinguisher. </p><p>"Distract her while I figure this out!" With that the Ophis started fighting the akuma with Liviathan interfering whenever the akuma nearly touched her.</p><p>Finally, Ladybug figured it out. "Hey Architect, when your castle is complete, who will be your king?" The akuma, who had just knocked Ophis to the ground, turned to her and began their anticipated 'Villain Monologue <em>TM'</em></p><p>"Once I beat you to death and take your Miraculous my precious Adri-kens will be my king of course, he is the perfect trophy husband. And that Mari-bitch, I'll make her my scullery maid, she will clean the sheets of our bed after I have my way with him every nigh-" Architect was cut off by a fire extinguisher slamming into her face bottom end first, knocking her out and breaking her nose even further.</p><p>Ladybug then heard the voice of Honey as she picked up the papers previously held by the akuma. "Oh fuck yes, that bitch finally got knocked the fuck out. She spun to meet the sight of Chat Noir, and Wukong both injured and limping, while Honey seemed to actually glow from the sadistic enjoyment she got from seeing the akuma (who they all know is Lila) get her nose broken by Ladybug.</p><p>Ladybug just sighed at their antics before ripping the papers in half, releasing the akuma. Ladybug caught the akuma and tossed the now bloody fire extinguisher into the air with a shout of "Miraculous Ladybug!" And everything was fixed, including Lila's nose. unfortunately.</p><p>Ladybug then looked down at the papers she was holding and grinned seeing the restraining order against Lila. "I believe these are yours miss Rossi." She said handing them to the furious girl. </p><p>Said girl snatched the papers from her hand with a loud "I fucking hate you Ladybug, why don't you go die?" And with that she stalked off followed by the glares of the entire miraculous team. Only to run head first into a very angry Broly. "I think you should apologize to them. Now." Broly picked her up by her collar while walking, ignoring her shouted protests, and dumped her in front of the heroes. "Apologize. Now" he crossed his arms and glared at her.</p><p>For once, Lila didn't need to fake her fear as she lied, "please help me, this guy sexually assaulted me, that's why I was akumatized!" None of the heroes fell for it though, with Ladybug being the only one to answer. "Lila Rossi, we all know that you are a liar who hates us. Are you sure that Broly here sexually assaulted you? or was your akumatization because of the restraining order regarding one Adrien Agreste you have right there?" She asked coldly, pointing at the papers in Lila's hand.</p><p>"Not to mention that anyone can find your lies all throughout the once reliable Ladyblog, though it is now a tabloid revolving around you. I'm your best friend? You're the one who made Clara nightgale's dances? And Jagged Stone wrote a song about you when you were twelve? All of those are big lies that can be easily disproven. Not to mention that the Ladyblogger and yourself can be sued extensively for slander and defamation of character. Stop lying Lila, we don't believe you. And with that we have to go, goodbye, have a nice day Mr Broly." With that she received a nod from Broly before swinging off, each of her teammates also leaving in different directions.</p><p>But what no one had noticed was Nadia Chamakh filming the entire encounter and grinning at the scoop she had gotten, with her grin widening as she spotted a rapidly paling Ladyblogger on top the school roof also filming. That girl would regret turning against Marinette, who was sweet enough to always look after Manon, even if she had dropped her on the teen without any prior notice - of course she always paid extra if she hadn't already arranged it with Marinette a few days before. - Oh yes tomorrow's nightly News would be definitely make headlines all around France. Especially seeing as the lies involved some very famous people.</p><p>She would have to get a lot of information off the ladyblog before it got deleted though. And with that, Nadia also left with her team, driving the van straight to the news station so that they could make the piece immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Fuck, that was long. I probably won't be able to update over the weekend, and if I do it won't be as much as normal. I'm going to see family who live in Victoria- I live in New South Wales Australia- who have been closed off because of covid. But I'll continue updating as normal on Monday.</p><p>What did you think of the chapter, I will still read the comments and reply if I can. RollyBroly_HolyMoly is out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. And so the tower crumbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the news and famous people have caught onto Lila's lies and the publications about themselves on the Ladyblog. the first part focusing solely on the downfall of Lila.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>author note:</p><p>sorry for not updating as frequently as normal, Christmas is really crazy for me, I have 7 sibling to get presents for alone... plus all the other Christmas madness and house keeping because my mum is a clean freak around Christmas and I still live her.</p><p>also, in response to the question of chat not knowing the identities of the heroes, who he picked himself in cannon, don't forget he also believes that they were replaced after the miracle queen incident, so he believes them to be different people. I hope this helps.</p><p>anyway, the chapter may be a little short but I should be able to update normally again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>chap 9</p><p> </p><p>And so the tower crumbles</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had just returned home from delivering the miraculous back to Fu, and was sitting in her room after showering, thinking about what had happened earlier in the day, with Broly being enslaved by the akuma. Even while being a mindless slave incapable of thought he had still nearly killed both Chat Noir and Wukong... they all needed far more training, if he had been capable of even simple thought, they would have lost.</p><p>Marinette sighed at her thoughts, shaking her head to clear it, after all, there was something she could be extremely happy about, Lila had been fired and had a restraining order placed against her by Gabrielle Agreste himself, the bitch's tower was finally collapsing in on itself and Marinette was going to enjoy the ensuring show thoroughly.</p><p>Marinette's sadistic chuckling over Lila's downfall was interrupted by her maman's voice calling her for dinner, so she hurried down, mainly because her papa had invited Broly over to dinner again. He already had all the adoption papers ready and was going to ask Broly if he wanted to join the family tonight, like seriously, she had barely known him a week and her parents were already ready to adopt him, and she also had a feeling that Broly would be more then happy to join the family.</p><p>Marinette was surprised with the confusing scene that she saw upon reaching the dining area, Broly always arrived relatively early if he was invited for dinner with the Dupain-Cheng's, and yet, the towering giant was no where to be seen. "Where's Broly?, I thought you invited him over for dinner again Papa, and he loves your cooking maman." Marinette was understandably confused - Broly wouldn't miss the chance to eat good food for anything, at least, that's what she thought.- "Oh, he called earlier and said that something came up last minute. Something about crushing a sausage? he sounded happy though, so whatever it is must be good." at her Maman's words, Marinette was confused, why would Broly want to crush a sausage? oh well, it was time for dinner.</p><p>Seeing that the food had all already been set on the table, Marinette seated herself as her parents did the same, with the TV left on in the background, playing the news. She and her parents had been chatting quietly about the happening in the bakery, and school, with her parents laughing when Marinette told them about Broly eating twenty croissants daily at the very least. she had been in the middle of telling them about him teaching Kim a new workout routine when she caught sight of the green haired giant seated beside Nadja on the TV, quickly telling her parents so that they could turn to watch with her, with her Papa quickly increasing the volume so that they could hear it better.</p><p> </p><p>At the tv station with Broly and Nadja.(both before and during the interview.)</p><p> </p><p>Nadja had been ecstatic, her people had just finished collecting all the information they needed from the Ladyblog before it was deleted, when she received a message from an intern, Broly himself, -the guy who beat the crap out of two of Paris' heroes earlier today while enslaved- wanted to see her. knowing that he was a friend of Marinette, Nadja decided to see him, there was over two hours before her segment anyway, quickly going down to see him in the lobby. after arriving in the elevator, Nadja found him very easily - even while sitting in a chair waiting for her he was still taller then most of the people milling about - he was talking quietly to Aurore, who, as Nadja understood attended the same school as him.</p><p>Nadja shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly walked over to the two. "Hello Aurore, Mr. Broly. I heard that you wanted to see me?" Aurore seemed surprised over her arrival, but Broly quickly stood, and stretched his hand out to shake her own while speaking in his deep voice "Yes, I did. I believe that the segment involving Ms. Rossi and Ms. Cesaire would be more believable if a classmate known to be relatively close to Ladybug and Chat Noir attended. No?" Nadja was surprised, blankly staring at him before breaking into a grin, "Indeed, that would be very helpful Mr. Broly, but I have to ask, why? why do you what to help this segment sell?"</p><p>Aurore, who Nadja honestly forgot about, spoke before Broly could answer her, "I think I can answer that Mrs. Chamack. Broly here is well known in our school as one of the very few people who takes no bullshit from either Lila or Alya, mainly because he seems to have taken Marinette as an unofficial adoptive sister. Lila and Alya bully her, so he does what their teacher should be doing and helps Marinette. Broly hates those two, of course he wants to make their downfall worse." Nadja was surprised, and so was Broly apparently, "I thought that no one knew about how I saw Marinette?" a giggle erupted from Aurore, "Please, you death stare anyone who insults her at all, honestly, you looked ready to skin Alya when she insulted Marinette during the whole Stoneheart thing." Broly gaped for a few seconds before finally answering very intelligibly "Oh." </p><p>Nadja chuckled at Broly being teased by someone half his size before she spoke, "well Mr. Broly, I believe that you will make for an excellent guest tonight, come with me so that we can sign all the necessary forms, then we will join each other on air." Broly hummed positively in response, and said goodbye to Aurore who responded with a "knock 'em dead Mr. Muscles." as he followed Nadja back into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>time skip to the news segment</p><p> </p><p>Nadja introduced her show the same as always as they came on air. "Don't be bemused, its just the news. tonight we have a very special guest in the studio as we will be discussing the downfall of the Ladyblog, a once reliable site that is now littered with lies and tabloid reports, I'd like to introduce Mr. Broly, yes, the very same Broly who single handedly defeated the akuma Stoneheart earlier this week." as Nadja said this, the camera panned out, revealing Broly sitting beside Nadja and completely dwarfing her with his sheer body size.</p><p>"Now, before we talk with Mr. Broly here, please watch this video of the earlier akuma fight and post fight from earlier today which required six heroes to beat it. warning, this may contain some disturbing scenes view discretion is advised."</p><p>And so two videos played one after the other, one following Broly's fight with three heroes and nearly killing two of them before he was stopped, and the other following the fight with the actual akuma, which then piggybacked into Lila's lies being revealed and the heroes thoughts of the Ladyblog, which they had previously supported strongly, but know saw as nothing more than a tabloid sight.</p><p>after the ten or so minutes of video footage was finished, Nadja turned to Broly again. "So Mr. Broly, as you were very obviously involved in the akuma fight today, can you tell us anything about it before go into discussing the Ladyblog's downfall?"</p><p>Broly hummed before answering in his deep and enthralling voice, "The akuma from today was named Architect, as you already know, and had the ability to enslave people with a touch of her hand. she was ruthless, using regular civilians, who I had to hold back against, as pawns to weaken myself before she enslaved me. I have no memory from that point until after the miraculous cure was cast." Nadja nodded at his answer before moving on."</p><p>"Now, Mr. Broly, you are known to be at least a little familiar with the heroes at this point, can you go more in depth on why Ladybug referred to the Ladyblog, which she previously endorsed, as a tabloid? and if possible, can you provide a source on information that Ladybug we can trust?"</p><p>Broly paused before he answered, "I cant speak for any of the heroes, but I can say that both they, and myself do not trust the Ladyblog ever since the appearance of one Ms. Lila Rossi, who has starred in multiple interview with the Ladyblogger, and previously worked in Gabrielle as a model, until she was fired earlier today alongside receiving a restraining order towards one Adrien Agreste, who as reported by several employees including himself has been sexually harassed by miss Rossi ever since she started working for Gabrielle.</p><p>Ms. Rossi is a compulsive liar, and I can say as someone who attends the same school as her, that she and the Ladyblogger are both bullies as well, often targeting another student, who I wont name as she deserves her privacy, they have slut shamed, fat shamed and physically attacked this student multiple times this week alone, despite the fact that she both is very physically fit and healthy, and has never done anything to be called a slut. Instead, I believe they target her due to the fact that, from the very start she has not believed a single on of Lila's lies and has tried to call her out on it.</p><p>The Ladyblogger is even worse, in that, she has constantly believed anything coming from Rossi's mouth, including that she is dating the designer M.D.C, despite the fact that it was revealed yesterday that M.D.C is in fact a female. The Ladyblogger is even worse then miss Rossi, in that she has, not once checked her sources, which is an integral part of being a reporter, correct? "</p><p>Nadja agape for a moment before she answered, "yes, checking ones sources is possibly the most integral part of reporting. Especially when reporting on anyone who is famous, as you can be drowned in lawsuits otherwise, but, what do you mean by these claims of bullying? was this not reported to the teachers? and also, you never answered on if there are any reliable sources for akuma information."</p><p>Broly answered her immediately, "Multiple people, including myself have reported the bullying to teachers, and only one, Ms. Mendeleev the science teacher, ever does anything. The school nurse did try to act as well, seeking to contact the guardian of Ms. Rossi to receive an updated medical profile as she is constantly claiming to have multiple diseases, as well as urging for an investigation into the bullying. He was fired earlier this week due to claims of sexual harassment without any evidence which were not investigated.</p><p>In terms of a reliable source of information on akumas, Ladybug has endorsed to me an app created by the ex holder of the mouse miraculous, called the akuma alert app which was released for free yesterday afternoon on all available platforms. The way this app works is that as soon as an akuma is reported, by anyone, on any news site, which are constantly monitored by an A.I., the app will send a notification alerting people of the akuma. included on the app, is a tracking feature, which uses security surveillance around the city, they have gotten permission to do this, to allow people to know the general area that the akuma is in, so that they may avoid said area. The app also holds all the information on known akumas, and a suspected danger rating for Akumas, ranging from from E - being weak akumas such as Mr. Pigeon- to S - which is either a scarlet moth incident or an extremely powerful akuma, such as miracle queen. For new akumas, the danger rating will be based on the estimates that the heroes will report, as Ladybug herself has agreed to do, if at all possible."</p><p>Nadja smiled warmly at Broly before turning to the cameras again, "So there you have it folks, the Ladyblog is an untrustworthy site run by a bully, Ms. Rossi is a liar who has slandered and harassed celebrities, College Francoise Dupont does nothing about reports of bullying, and a new, reliable app, has been created to help keep track of, and avoid akumas. If you want to find any of the Slanderous articles posted by the Ladyblogger before she deleted them earlier today, you can find them at '******.'</p><p>thank you Mr. Broly for your time. I'm Nadja Chamack, signing off for the night, and remember, don't be bemused, its just the news."</p><p> </p><p>back with Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was tearing up as Broly publicly called out all of her tormenters on television, feeling pure joy as she knew that an investigation would definitely be launched into the school and her bullying now that it was publicly known, not only that, but also her app, which she made to help Paris, had been publicly endorsed on television by Broly, who was already pretty famous for his strength, taking down both akumas and heroes in battle, in fact, she had already received a text from Max telling her that over one hundred thousand people had already downloaded the app by now, which she knew included her parents, as she had clearly seen them download the app as soon as Broly mentioned it.</p><p>Marinette would definitely have to thank him with as many croissants as she could make by Monday morning. With that thought in mind, Marinette head to the kitchen and began baking up a storm, ready to give the loving giant a feast of croissants come Monday.</p><p>What Marinette didn't notice was that her parents had seen her reaction to the news (including the tears that had threatened to spill) and had slipped into a quiet, cold fury as they realized who the bullying victim Broly had talked about was. Tom was already on the phone to the school to ask why they had to find out that their daughter was being bullied through the news, especially with there being multiple reports of the bullying. He was told that Marinette's teacher, Celine Bustier had assured the other staff members that Marinette was the bully, not the victim. Obviously only Ms. Mendeleev and the old school nurse, Mr. Sean Lambert, who had fired due to Bustier's claims of sexual harassment. Seeing as Marinette's homeroom teacher was obviously toxic, tom had her moved into Mendeleev's class immediately, before he called the school board filing for an investigation, not knowing that he was already the second to do so that day.</p><p> </p><p>at the residence of a certain tabloid.</p><p> </p><p>Alya sighed with relief, she had just deleted the last of the articles about Lila's exploits, she still had saved copies though, and she would post them again once Ladybug and Lila stopped their fight, after all, when she had rung Lila she had told her that it was just a fight they were having over a guy they both liked and that it would be all over soon, but Lila had also it would be safer to delete the posts until after their fight because Ladybug was a bully who destroyed people when she was jealous, and Lila had no reason to lie to her.</p><p>Alya was satisfied sitting and eating with her family, after all, Nora and her Maman were both here, which was very rare, but she and Nino had broken up earlier in the week over that slut Marinette, -who Lila said she had seen sucking him off in the girls bathroom later that day anyway, so good riddance-, so they both made time to comfort her. Dinner was very fun and lively, she had enjoyed talking with her family, she told them all about Lila and had snorted when they had asked about Marinette, telling them that she and Marinette weren't talking and wouldn't be until she stopped being so jealous of Lila, they all looked confused, angry and sad for some reason, but Alya ignored it and kept talking about Lila with them. That is at least until the the news had come on the TV, with that big brute Broly next to Nadja Chamack.</p><p> </p><p>after the news segment played.</p><p> </p><p>Alya had paled gradually all throughout the report, feeling sick to her stomach by the time it was over, 'was Lila really lying? why was she being called a bully and a tabloid? Lila was a reliable source! and she was not a bully!' and then she realized 'Marinette wasn't lying, was she?'. Of course by then it was to late.</p><p>Alya turned her head to meet the furious faces of her parents and sister, with Nora grounding out a sentence slowly "It's Marinette isn't it? You and that brat are bullying the very same girl who has done so much to help you and the class aren't you? I cant believe you Alya, believing a liar like her and bullying the person who you were always calling your BFF. sorry Maman, girls, I'm going back to my apartment now, I need to cool my head, goodbye, love ya's" with that she gave Alya one last glare before getting up and leaving the table, which was soon followed by the front door opening and closing.</p><p>Nora's departure opened the floodgates, with her Maman asking the twins to go to their room before she turned to Alya, red hot anger clear on her face, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU POSTED THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE WITHOUT FACT CHECKING!" "Maman, Lila wouldn't-" "LIE? SHE WOULDNT LIE! ALYA, PEOPLE LIE ALL THE TIME! THATS WHY YOU FACT CHECK THINGS!" her Maman panted from the exertion of yelling before looking at the girl who was curling in on herself. "You are grounded young missy, you are to delete your blog and give me any electronics you have before the hour is over. I also expect Marinette to receive a written apology at least two pages long from you." at her mother's quiet words, Alya tried to fight "What! Maman, that's not fair!" that was a mistake "Not fair!? you've been BULLYING Marinette, one of the nicest people I've ever met, this punishment is very light for what you've done brat. now go, I don't want to see you until morning unless its to give me all of your electronics."</p><p>Alya quickly ran to her room and started crying as she deleted the Ladyblog and gathered all of her electronics, she didn't want to anger her mother any more then she already had after all. but in her head, she was cursing the ones responsible for her being grounded. Marinette and Broly, after all, even if Lila had been lying, those lies weren't hurting anyone, were they?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>author note:</p><p>heyo, I'm back, but I wont be able to update as often as normal, my phone is broken and i cant use the computer to much. anyway, leave a comment, and all that, RolyBroly-HolyMoly is out</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Merry Christmas mother fuckers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's your Christmas present from me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author note: seeing as it's Christmas and all, here's a gift, alongside a little bit about myself.</p><p>I am 19, a guy, and I'm an Australian, if the swearing didn't already point that out of course.</p><p>I used to be a gym junky until my ex broke up with me new years day, now I have a dad body and can't pop my pecs anymore, something I was very proud of.</p><p>despite enjoying working out, I am a massive nerd, I didn't study for school until year twelve -last year of high-school- but I was still in the top five for most classes.</p><p>I like anime, retro stuff and art, it's pretty obvious that I also like reading.</p><p>I have seven siblings and didn't have a father figure in my life until I was already a teenager, so that sucked, especially being the middle child, but such is life. Anyway there is a little about me. Onto the story!</p><p> </p><p>Chap 10</p><p>Merry Fucking Christmas</p><p>(the chapter has nothing to do with Christmas.)</p><p> </p><p>When Marinette got to class on Monday, she was very confused. One. Broly, who was normally stoic, had a grim splitting his face from ear to ear. Two. Lila wasn't there and no one was whispering and pointing at her. Three. There was a very formal lady standing at the front of the class, a clipboard held in hand. What was going on?</p><p>Marinette's internal question was answered as she took a seat next to Broly by the lady standing at the front. "Hello class, my name is Malissa Pennyworth. I am here on behalf of the school board as there have been multiple complaints made to the us about College Francoise Dupont, in particular, this class.</p><p>Before you ask any questions, the topic of the investigation is classified information. However, I can tell you that, as Celine Bustier is currently undergoing an investigation for reports made on her, all classes for you will be held by a substitute teacher, provided by the school board. Any further questions?</p><p>At Ms. Pennyworth's question, they all shook there heads', even though they were a bit confused at why such a great teacher was being investigated.</p><p>"Great." In response to the lack of response, Ms. Pennyworth steamed ahead, clapping her hands to reclaim the attention of the still confused students. "Now, there have been multiple reports of bullying and harrassment towards certain students, which were confirmed by multiple students and teachers, so, the school board has decided to move these two students, plus the one who was reported as the main protector of these students will all be moves to a seperate class. One recommended by all available guardians related to the students. The main tormentor, Ms.Lila Rossi, has already been removed from the school by her mother, who only received the reports yesterday, and will be punished accordingly... Anyway, would Marinette Dupain-chen, Adrien Agreste, and Mr. Broly, no last name, please follow me.</p><p>Ah, also, ms. Alya Cesaire? multiple persons have contacted both the school and your family in order to arrange meetings with you, which will occur during the next week, on the topic of content that you posted on the website known as the Ladyblog."</p><p>With that, she left the room, waiting for those called to follow from just outside the door. Though one could easily see Alya's face rapidly pale, even as the three students walked past.</p><p> </p><p>Broly was thrilled, Gabriel had fired miss sausage and reported her while also requesting for himself, sunshine and Bluebell to be moved to madam hardass's class - which was actually approved by the school board, surprisingly.- not to mention that the liar herself had been removed from the school and would probably face court alongside Ms. tabloid for slander by the end of the year. The best news he had though was that he had gotten some mail the day before, all he had to do was sign some papers before handing them to a government office, and then Bluebell would legitimately be his actual sister -who he would definitely tease...-Life was good.</p><p>"I wonder what Mrs. Mandaliev's class is like, don't you guys?" His train of thought was interrupted by Bluebell's sudden question as they walked the quiet halls. "I don't know Mari, she is pretty harsh." Adrien spoke up, closing the distance between them as he did. Honestly, the two were so in love with each other, -in both identities, they just refused to believe it- Broly was honestly getting annoyed at the love squares constant, pointless flirting, not to mention the sexual tension that Not around them whenever they were together. They just needed to get together. Broly grinned as he decided to kill two birds with one stone, after all, Marinette still didn't know that she would soon have a new big brother, and what better way to tell her then by giving her soon to be boyfriend some subtle hints. Plus Ms. Pennyworth was too invested in her phone conversation to pay attention to what he said.</p><p>"She is both harsh and fair. All round? She is a very good teacher. Also, Sunshine? Bluebell here will legally be my sister by the end of the week, so, please, try not to flirt in front of me, that includes any out of school activities. Do you both understand me?</p><p>Broly chuckled to himself as they both stared at him, mouths agape as they rapidly paled, pointing at each other. He loved messing with them. "Now come along you two, or Ms. Pennyworth will leave us all behind, she seems like a busy person." Broly hummed happily at the silence that followed as they trailed behind him, still shocked.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally reached the classroom, both Marinette and Adrien were still in a stunned stupor with Broly grinning from behind them. Ms. Pennyworth sighed at their antics, -she had been on the phone for thirty seconds and he had, somehow, found a way to break them.-before she rapped gently on the door and waited, Mrs. Mandaliev opened the door, dressed in her usual lab coat as expected. "Hello Mrs. Mandaliev, I am Malissa Pennyworth from the school board, these three students, as you should have been informed, are here to change their primary teacher to yourself, as you are the only teacher any of their guardians trust. As the class is already full, it has been arranged for three students to swap classes with them. I hope this change does not affect you class to much, but it still has to be made due to multiple reports of bullying." Of course, the teacher already knew all of this, she just had to reiterate everything for the sake of being professional.</p><p>Luckily, this class was much easier to deal with, and ten minutes later, she was leading three students back down to Bustier's classroom.</p><p>(Who should I move?)</p><p>She was honestly just glad that her job here was almost done. She never liked bullying cases after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author note.</p><p>Okay, done, a little short, rushed and unpolished, but good enough. I have rushed the adoption and identity reveal and everything a bit, because I want to get to the end fight soon, and I've honestly lost some interest in writing this. That being said, I will complete the book, cause I know that everyone, including myself hates unfinished and abandoned works, though it will be a little shorter then originally intended, though there are still at least two chapters of normal length left.</p><p>I am thinking that I may start another work as well, in a different fandom, just to help me not burn out on the one work, and hopefully get some motivation back, let me know if you want that and I'll post something with a list of possible works that you can pick for me to work on, though I will not work on more than two works at once.</p><p>also, if people actually want it, I am still willing to write a sequel after some time. Thanks heaps and, remember</p><p>Merry Christmas mother fuckers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not a chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, author here. Not a chapter, sorry.</p><p>I just want to know if anyone wants me to write another fanfiction as well, and, if so, do you have any preferred fandoms and character relationships.</p><p>Thanks heaps, seeya</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Possible book ideas, based on what was suggested and my own ideas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Book ideas, please comment on what you would like to see.</p><p> </p><p>1. A quirkless streetfighter izuku. He can be neutral, villan or vigilante if you want.</p><p>2. An au where Izuku did jump and becomes either a hollow or arrancar, once again, hero or villain etc. Is your choice, just let me know.</p><p>3. An au where Izuku either accidentally or purposely, gives himself powers in an experiment.</p><p>4. Percy Jackson is banished by the gods to another world, mha, bleach, marvel, DC, etc.</p><p>5. Banishment again, but with Ichigo after the winter war due to his hollow side.</p><p>6. Mastermind au, pretty much, Izuku is an evil genius.</p><p>7. Mentor au, where Izuku is trained by a character from another fandom, such as Percy Jackson, bleach, Naruto etc. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you in advance for your input, </p><p>Also I will post an actual chapter by the end of the week.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the purge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>time skipped to after the investigation into the school, reactions and all that. the start of the final arc I guess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chap 11</p><p> </p><p>the purge</p><p> </p><p>Marinette, despite having the strictest teacher in the school as her homeroom teacher, was honestly enjoying school more then she had in a long time. It had been two weeks since she, alongside Broly and Adrien, had been transferred to Mrs. Mendeleev's class, and, she was actually happy! she had stopped getting the dirty looks all the time, she wasn't tripped on the way to her seat, and the teacher actually listened to her when she had problems, rather then telling her to act more like a role model and solve the problems herself. it was great.</p><p>She still felt bad that three people had to swap classes because of her though, especially seeing as she still couldn't remember two of their names. At least Marc was happy, after all, he could spend more time with Chloe and Nathanial. the three of them were definitely a thing. </p><p>In other news about her two weeks though, Broly had, finally, been officially been adopted by her parents and had already started helping in the bakery as much as he could, doing all the heavy lifting he was allowed to do and making deliveries whenever her parents needed him to. Broly was honestly an amazing brother, he was helpful, kind, protective and strong, but he was also annoying. She was still being teased because she hadn't had a date with Adrien yet, even after he revealed them to each other. though, she did have a date lined up with him later today, where they would both wear stupid disguises lest they get found out by the paparazzi's. speaking of dates, Broly, she found out, was even denser then Adrien had been. Aurore had been openly flirting with the guy ever since he had been seated next to her and yet, whenever she asked him about her, he always told her that Aurore was a friend who was very nice to him, often giving him compliments. Honestly he was very dense outside of fighting.</p><p>Throughout the past two weeks, almost every student from their year level had been called in by the school board as part of the investigation that they were doing into the school, including herself. She still remembered how strange it was, alone in an office with the cold faced Lady who wore a suit, being asked a lot of questions, which had ranged from Lila and her bullying, to the unwarranted dismissal of the ex- school nurse, with everything in-between including questions about every teacher at the school, including Principal Damocles. Luckily though, they had announced that the investigation had finished yesterday, and that any necessary disciplinary actions would be taken today during the lunch period.</p><p>Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts of the past few weeks by her teacher smacking the desk with a ruler. right, she actually had to focus during class now, Mrs. Mendeleev mar be a far better teacher then miss Bustier, but, she was also a lot stricter.</p><p> </p><p>time skip to Lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Broly was happily eating his croissants talking with Aurore, who had shared some of her custard filled eclairs with him, after telling him that she was full, that was strange seeing as she was still eating her own lunch, but Broly didn't pay it too much attention, after all, it was delicious free food that deserved his full attention. He had just told Aurore another story of how Adrien and Marinette embarrassed themselves in front of him, again, when an emergency assembly was called, telling all students to immediately head into the gymnasium of the school for said assembly. Broly, being his ever responsible self with straight priorities, quickly shoved the rest of his food down his gullet before grabbing Aurore - who had waited for him for some reason - and hurrying to the assembly so that they weren't late.</p><p>When they arrived at the gym, it was easy to see that members of the school board were standing at the front of the assembly, alongside most of their teachers, but a few, including Miss Bustier and Principal Damocles were missing. Broly found and sat beside Marinette, who had been talking with Adrien while waiting for the assembly to start, and Aurore quickly seated herself next to Broly on his other side. the students all spent the next few minutes talking amongst themselves as they waited for the last few stragglers to arrive and for the assembly to start.</p><p>Once everyone had finally arrived and settled down, a man standing close to six feet tall, with grey hair and a neat beard alongside his broad, athletic build wearing a formal navy blue suit, stepped up to the podium and begun talking into the microphone.</p><p>"Hello students and teachers of College Francoise Dupont, my name is Richard Grayson, I am the head of the school board. As you all may know, the school board has recently had an investigation into your school, including, but not limited to, bullying, harassment, negligence of duty of care and accusations of certain teachers accepting bribes from students. It brings me no great pleasure to say this, but, every accusation that we have investigated, including that of a teacher encouraging sexual harassment towards their students, has been found to be completely true.</p><p>As such, the school board has taken management over the school temporarily. All teachers who were found guilty by us will later be tried in a court of law, where a few of them, face the possibility of jail time. The school board has made the following staffing changes, which will be effective immediately, Mr. Andrew Damocles  has been removed as the principal of the school due to him easily bending to the pressure posed by influential figures and minor counts of negligence. There is a possibility of him returning as a teacher in the future, if he proves satisfactory in tests on his ability.</p><p>Damocles' role as principal is to be filled by one Mrs. Mandeline Mendeleev, who's classes will be taken over by one Mr. Michael Keogh, who has degrees in history, sciences and teaching.</p><p>Furthermore, one Ms. Celine Bustier has been fired for multiple charges including, intentional negligence, false allegations of sexual harassment, accepting bribes, victim blaming a bullied student, and encouraging the clear sexual harassment of one student by another. she has been fired, her teaching license has been revoked, she will never work here or at any other institute that involves working with children ever again. She will be facing court in three weeks time. she has also been replaced by a new teacher, Ms. Bridgette Todd, who is more then qualified for the position, holding a masters degree in both French and English studies alongside her teaching degree..."</p><p>Mr. Grayson went on for another ten minutes, firing a total of four other teachers and introducing their replacements as he had done with both Mr. Keogh and Ms. Todd, before he finally finished with the teachers.</p><p>"Now that all the replacement teachers have been properly introduced to you, I would like you all to reacquaint yourself with the school nurse, Mr. Nicolai wick. All claims made against him were disproven during our investigation, and thus, he has been reemployed by the school.</p><p>The final thing to report is that from now on, any cases of bullying or the like will be met with far harsher punishments including possible expulsion.</p><p>Good day" </p><p>And with that, he and the rest of the school board left, leaving almost all the students and teachers starstruck. Broly was grinning from ear to ear himself, firmly pleased with the results he had caused.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks yayda Yada ys, good night, Roly Broly out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>explanations and questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry for not updating for a while. i currently have writers block regarding this work.</p><p>i know where i want to go with it, just not sure how to get there.</p><p> </p><p>this may spoil some of the work, but i am requesting how to akumatize Marinette. how should i hurt her badly enough for an akuma to come after her, i have my own ideas, but your suggestions will be appreciated. thx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sup bitches. its akuma time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so uh here ya go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ok first things first, i am getting ready to go to uni for a three year Bachelors in animation course soon, so i wont be updating as much as i used to, but i will try to pump out the final two chapters for this book before then, k?</p><p>on to the story.</p><p> </p><p>chap 12. the akuma.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was having her first good time at school in ages! no more bullying, no more horribly ignorant teachers? it was great, in fact, Marinette even almost believed she was in heaven... and then she got the homework. Apparently, it turns out that almost everyone from the akuma class was behind in schoolwork because of Bustier ignoring her responsibilities as a teacher. so yeah, that sucked. at least Max and Adrien were already caught up, and they were willing help everyone else, so that helped. Also, it turns out that the new teachers actually helped students? like, that's new, but yeah, everything was going good.</p><p>Lila hadn't been heard of since she was taken from the school by Madam Rossi, but apparently, she was currently drowning in lawsuits... and she brought Alya down with her, the other girl had posted all of the liars claims onto the ladyblog after all. Alya was still going to school, but, she wasn't talking to anyone at school, and the ladyblog had been taken down during the last week. Marinette honestly felt bad for Alya, but, as she already knew, this was the consequence for Alya not checking her sources and dismissing Marinette's worries as blind jealousy. </p><p>The best parts of the past couple weeks however, would have to be having Adrien as a boyfriend and having Broly as her new older brother. The only problem was probably that Broly was always subtly teasing the two of them for dating in secret, him, being the only one who knew of their dating (besides her parents), took it upon himself to tease them when others couldn't. Speaking of Broly, he was honestly a great brother, he was helping around the bakery and making puns with her dad, Mari had actually caught him smiling more then ever during the last week after he had finished moving in, unfortunately, the big guy was still completely oblivious to Aurore's attempts of flirting, and when Mari asked him about his love life, he literally claimed that his only true love was croissants. poor Aurore was trying so hard to be noticed, but she was competing against food. </p><p>all in all, Mari was happy, and that wouldn't be changing any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>Broly</p><p> </p><p>Broly was happy, actually happy! he didn't know that having a nice family would feel so good, he got fed every day, with every meal being absolutely delicious, Bluebell was officially his sister and she was dating Sunshine, and she was happy now. Broly loved seeing her smile every day now that the liar was gone, it made him happy. Honestly speaking, even school was going well now, Aurore, the nice and pretty girl had been sharing food with him a lot lately, and all of it was absolutely delicious, though he still didn't understand why Bluebell kept asking him if he would like to date anyone at school, it was so strange...</p><p>The only problem that had cropped up for Broly was that when he reported to Gabriel for the week, the man had been more curious then normal towards Sunshine's relationships, particularly his one with Bluebell. Broly got fired when he told the man that the two of them were dating, but, Gabriel's reasoning for doing so was sound, Broly was attracting to much attention to Adrien in public due to his fame and his frame after all, that and because with Broly's adoptive sister dating his charge, they could no longer trust Broly's reports to be unbiased. Broly still got his pay for the week and he did promise to continue to protect Adrien from dangers at school because he would have anyway, regardless of the lack of pay. Neither Mari or Adrien were to happy with him when he told them that he used to be Adrien's bodyguard or that he had been fired though... but they did accept that Broly thought the reasoning was sound, even so, they didn't like that he had been reporting to Gabriel.</p><p>life was all around good for him for once, it was so different from when he had lived with his father who trained him every day, before the eventual betrayal of general Michael 'Frieza' Shepard, which led to his father's death. and honestly? Tom was actually a better father then Paragus ever was, the man had always been more of a trainer then a father after all. Now? Broly finally had a proper family. he was happy.</p><p> </p><p>Lila (surprise bitches)</p><p> </p><p>Lila was fuming with rage. That little bitch Marinette and the bastard Broly had ruined her place as queen, and then Hawkbitch fucking fired her! how the fuck does one get fired by a terrorist!? but they were going down, she would ruin the bitch Marinette first. Lila had finally escaped from her mother's house in Italy and was on a plane back to Paris (which she paid for using her mother's money) and was ready to destroy that little bitch. when the plane finally landed on the tarmac, Lila quickly left the airport and hurriedly finished her plans for Marinette.</p><p>The first thing to do was to get into Marinette's room while she wasn't there, which would be easy enough with school and stuff happening, so Lila waited until halfway through the school day before she went to the roof of the building directly next to Maribrat's balcony and leapt the gap between the two buildings and onto the balcony. and promptly fell to the ground. g</p><p>getting up, Lila cursed at the dust on her dress caused from the leap as she dusted herself off, but that wouldn't be a problem compared to what she was gonna do to that bitch Marinette. Lila chuckled quietly to herself as she climbed through the open window and into a disgustingly pink room, which had an almost finished leather jacket on top a mannequin in the center of the room. but, that's not Lila was here for. she was here to air some dirty secrets of the brat to the world that loved her. She could always come back to the Jacket anyway. looking around, Lila found Marinette's trapped chest that held her precious diary. Lila hated that chest. it had stopped her stealing the bitch's dirty secrets twice before. This time she was ready for it. Lila slowly dragged her belt from around her waist, and carefully covered the locking mechanism using it. With everything FINALLY ready, Lila let her manic grin surface as she placed her hand in the box, with the stupid thing just popping straight back open after hitting her belt, finally she dragged the brats diary from its little hidey hole and flipped through it.</p><p>Lila's Grin threatened to split her cheeks from how wide it was as she read through the diary, after all, these were very VERY interesting little secrets. Lila took some time to glance at her watch, wincing at the time, she only had fifteen minutes tops until the bitch and bastard would be back, so, acting quickly, Lila took photos of every page of the diary on her phone, before rushing from the room and out the window, leaping to the other building and heading to the nearest internet Café so that she could post this extremely interesting information anonymously. don't worry though, she remembered to spray the ugly jacket with some lovely orange paint before she had left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette's day had been great, Broly walked her to school and she got to hang out with her new boyfriend Adrien while they were there. it was honestly the best, even if she had to watch Broly be denser then a black hole as Aurore tried to get him to notice her. boys. speaking of Broly, he had actually surprised everyone today by openly laughing at one of Adrien's puns, with multiple people whispering statements such as "holy shit! he can smile?!" or "did I fall into a backwards universe?" and of course, "fuck he is hot when his smiling!", oh, no wait, that was just Aurore... well anyway, her day was good, and Broly had just walked home with her before he quickly hurried to helping in the bakery as she headed upstairs so that she could finish that leather jacket Jagged had commissioned from her. Only to find the Jacket knocked over and vandalized with ugly orange spray paint, the jacket she had spent the entirety of the last week on was destroyed... and it was due in two days! she could never make a second in time for Jagged's tour!</p><p>Marinette paced her room, holding back her tears to prevent a hawkmoth attack on herself, on the edge of crying as she tried to figure out what the fuck happened to her work. she knew that her parents would never allow anyone but herself or Broly into her room, and he would never do anything like that to her. Finally, Marinette saw her window, wide open and with dusty tracks leading into her room from there, but why would someone break into her room just to ruin her stuff and not taken anything? as Mari questioned this she turned to her desk where she kept her Diary, only to pale when she found the little chest she made for it was firmly closed and locked. someone had tried to look through her diary! that had all her Ladybug secrets in it!!! Mari rushed to the box and hurriedly opened it, heaving a sigh of relief when she found her diary in its place, luckily, whoever tried to take it had failed.</p><p>calming down, Marinette rang Jagged to explain what had happened to his jacket, only to be interrupted by him quickly telling her to watch the news NOW as soon as he picked up. Mari was confused, but she listened, quickly displaying the news channel through her computer monitor. she promptly dropped her phone in shock and started hyperventilating, there, right on her screen, were photos of her and ladybug, accompanied by pictures of her diary entries which explicitly portrayed her role as ladybug. "Fuck, Hawkmoth knows who I am, I-I need to, I need to-" as Marinette started to catastrophize, she didn't notice the small butterfly flying directly for her earrings. </p><p> </p><p>Broly</p><p> </p><p>Broly's day had been great. he spent time with his new sister, had lunch with the nice girl Aurore, and he even laughed at one of Adrien's cat puns. Man, he hadn't laughed in forever... anyway, school had been great, and then he had walked home with Bluebell before he quickly started helping his new parents in their bakery while Bluebell went up to finish his new 'honorary uncle' Jagged Stone's leather jacket. the T.V had been playing quietly in the background of the bakery, completely out of Broly's mind until he heard multiple gasps of surprise, so he spared it a glance.</p><p>Broly paled in horror at what was playing. some shmuck had stolen Marinette's diary and publicly revealed her as ladybug, the heroine of Paris. Broly paled further, realizing that Hawkmoth would definitely target his bluebell after her identity reveal, so with speed he had never before achieved, Broly barreled his way up the stairs and slammed his way into Marinette's room, breaking the door in the process. he saw the Akuma closing in on Marinette's earrings and acted without thinking, and knocked Marinette aside as the Akuma flew into his necklace instead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em><b>Hello Saiyan. I am Hawkmoth, I can give you revenge against the ones who have wronged your sister."</b></em></p><p>Broly struggled as he fell to his knees, turning to face his horror stricken little sister. "Marinette, I need you to leave and get ready for this fight. ill stall from being Akumatized as long as I can." Marinette stood stock still in horror for a few seconds before nodding and zipping out the building as Ladybug. good. "no Hawkmoth, she has forgiven them, I have no reason to fight."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"oh? but what about miss Rossi, hmmm? she is the one who bullied and revealed your little sister after all. she is the reason your sister will have to fight you, don't you want to get her back? all I'm asking for is for you to get me two little pieces of jewelry, and in return, I will  increase your already significant power and make you unstoppable! No one will ever be able to hurt you family again! isn't that what you want? to have a happy family? If you simply do as I ask, you will have the power to make your family untouchable, they will be happy and safe with you protecting them.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So, do we have a deal Saiyan?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I-I, yes Hawkmoth. we do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>so, there ya go its two a.m where i am, so I'm not sure if this is good or flaming garbage, but regardless, here you are. comments and kudos are heavily appreciated. Lila will face justice very soon, dont worry about that.</p><p> </p><p>please comment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>